What If? The Potter Twins?
by Ember Darla
Summary: I've always asked myself, what if Harry Potter had a twin sister? How would his life be different? What would her life by like? Which one would the Dark Lord really be after? Or is he after both? Currently set in second year. Disclaimer I own nothing. H/G R/Hr G/OC F/Angelina WILL BE FINISHED ONE DAY. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so for Anyone who reads this story starting at this point. I will be the first to admit that the first like ten chapters suck but if you suffer though and read them and make it to second year its gets A LOT better. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Loys of Harry Potter Love,**

**Ember.**

An owl stood looking high and proud, perched on the street of Privet Drive. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore appeared out of the shadows of the nearby woods. As he approached the sidewalk a small tiger breed cat sat waiting for him. Out of his pocket Dumbledore pulled out his hidden dulmantor, collecting all light from the street lights. Once all light were out the young cat meowed catching the attention of the old man.

"I should have known that you would be here," He spoke. "Professor McGonagall." Slowly the cat morphed into its true form of an old magical woman.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." She said glancing at the man before walking towards him. "Are the Rumors true Albus?" She gave the man a worried look.

"I'm afraid so Professor, the good and the bad."

"And the children?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do you think it's wise, to be trusting Hagrid with something as important as this?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath then said. "Ah Professor I would trust Hagrid with my life."

A roaring sound of a flying motorcycle caught both their attention as it descended and landed in front of them. "Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall."

"No problems I trust Hagrid."

"No sir, little tykes fell asleep just we were flying over Bristol." He said as he approached them with two sleeping children in a basket. "Try not to wake them." He said as he handed the two sleeping children to the headmaster. "There you go."

"Albus do you really think it's wise to leave them with these people. I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable." She paused and followed him up to the doorstep.

"They really are-"

"The only family they have left."

"These children with be famous, there won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their names.

"Exactly they'll far better growing up away from all of that until they are ready." The man and woman sighed leaving the two helpless children on the door step with nothing more than a note addressed to

Mr. and Mrs. V. Dursley

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Good luck Harry and Hayley Potter."

11 Years Later…

"Up, Get up!" Petunia Dursley said banging on the door to the closet where the Potter Twins slept. Harry's eyes shot open and he shook his sister awake. "Now!" After a few seconds she awoke and handed her brother his glasses. The two young children were forced to sleep in a small broom cupboard under the stairs.

Harry Potter was average height, had black messy hair and green eyes with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, while his twin his had fiery red hair and green eyes, she's also a head shorter than her brother.

Plump Dudley Dursley ran down the stairs only to stop over the twins' bed and jump. "Wake up Potters, were going to the zoo."

Harry and Hayley sighed and walked out the door only to be pushed back in by a laughing Dudley.

"Oh here he comes, the birthday boy." Harry and Hayley heard Petunia say hugging her son.

"Happy birthday son." Vernon Dursley said nodding a smiling head at his son.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything." Petunia said glaring at the two children.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." They said then began started cooking.

"I want everything to be prefect for my Dudley's special day."

Hayley rolled her eyes at her fat spoiled cousin.

"Hurry up, and get my coffee girl."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said laying the food on plates, Hayley just got the coffee, she found no need for the 'yes ma'am' and 'right away sir'.

"Aren't they wonderful darling?" Petunia said showing her son the gifts and waiting for his approval. He slowly looked over them

Hayley and harry looked at their cousin and aunt. " 'Oh how many are there,' you fat plump, what did we get for our birthday last year, some of his broken baby toys and a pair of old sweat socks."

" 'Oh but last year I had 37', why doesn't he shut up, what's the difference?" Harry said looking at his sister; at least he didn't have to go through his uncle's torture alone.

Later that day the 'family' headed out to the zoo, just as Harry and Hayley were about to get into the car Vernon pulled them aside. "I warning you now twits, any funny business any at all and neither of you will have any meals for a week. Get in."

"Make it move." Dudley said staring at a snake.

Vernon reached over and knocked on the glass, "Move."

When it didn't move Dudley banged on the glass harder than his father shaking it. "MOVE!"

"It's asleep." Harry said glaring at her cousin.

"This is boring."

"You're a git." Hayley said looking at her cousin.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me girlie." Dudley said looking at Hayley.

"Don't speak to her like that." Harry said steeping in-between the two.

"Dudley dear why don't we go and look at the lizard dragon thing over there." Petunia said moving her son away from the twins.

"Watch your tongues you two, you're going to embarrass us." After one final glare at Hayley and Harry they walked away.

"Sorry 'bout him he doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day and her too I'm trying to teach her how to hold her tongue."

"No I can hold my tongue." Hayley said holding her tongue between her pointer and thumb. "see." Hayley looked over that the snakes raised head. "Can you hear us?" Harry turned toward to the snake who they guessed, was nodding its head.

"We've never talked to snakes before." Hayley and Harry said.

"Do you talk to people often?" Harry asked before Hayley could get a chance. The snake shook its head no.

"Wow." The both muttered. "You're from Burmer aren't you?" Hayley asked looking at the sign.

"Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake pointed its head towards a sign. BRED IN CAPTIVITY.

"Well that's us as well, we've never met our parents either."

Just then Dudley ran over and knocked Hayley down who fell on top of Harry, they both sat up sending glares at Dudley, then the glass disappeared, and Dudley fell in. Harry and Hayley looked at each other before laughing. Slowly the snake slithered out of its cage and onto the floor. 'Thanks' the snake said.

"Anytime." They muttered still in shock. The snake nodded its head before slithering towards the exit and around the panicking people.

Dudley stood up to get out of the cage but the glass was back in place, as if it had never been gone. His face turned to horror. Petunias and Dudley faces were a mix of 'Mum, Mum, Mummy.' and 'Oh Dudley my boy my baby boy. How did you get in there, is there a snake?'

Harry and Hayley were still on the ground laughing when Vernon turned and glared at the two. Slowly their laughter died.

Once home Petunia lead a shaking Dudley in followed by an angry Vernon ho held Harry and Hayley by the hair. "What happened?" He asked holding the two against the stairwell.

"We don't know!" They screamed in pain. Vernon growled. "One minute the glass was there then it was gone. It was like magic!"

Vernon growled at the two before throwing them their closet and slamming the door. "There's no such thing as magic!"

A few days passed at the Dursley/Potter household. One day when Harry was going to get the mail something surprised him.

Mr. & Miss. H Potter.

The Cupboard under the stairs,

4, Privet Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, handed his uncle the post, then made is way to his sister who was cleaning the oven. Really just mumbling to her self how much she hates it there.

"Dad look, the twins have got a letter." Dudley said grabbing the letter than handing it to his father.

"Hey give it back, it's ours." They screamed at their uncle.

"Children who'd be writing to you." Vernon said looking at the letter. Once Vernon and Petunia had seen the wax seal their face turned to pure horror.

Over the next week the letters kept returning and before the twins could get to them they were destroyed. They spent their days locked in the closet or 'cupboard' alone only to come out for meals. Vernon closed up the letter box and made it impossible for any mail to get through. Whether it was burning the letters or by shredding th the twins never got a look at them.

"Fine day, Sunday." Vernon said the Sunday after all the letters started. "In my opinion the best day of the week, why is that Dudley?" He said looking at his son who was eating cookies that

Harry served and Hayley made. Dudley shrugged.

"Cause there's no post on Sundays." Harry said knowingly.

"Right you are Harry, no post on Sundays." Vernon said laughing. "No blasted letters today. No sir." While Vernon was ranting about the mailing system Hayley had joined them in the sitting room and was looking at the owls outside like her brother. Than the letter flew through the chimney and smacked Vernon in the face. Everyone was in shock as the house started shaking and the letter poured though the chimney and every opening they could find. Dudley ran and jumped on his mummy's lap while Vernon screamed and Harry and Hayley laughed, running around grabbing letters.

"Give me that!" Vernon yelled running after the twins who were opening their letter together.

"Give me that letter, give it to me!"

"Get off of me." Hayley yelled as Vernon grabbed her.

"Let go of her!" Harry yelled has he tried to pry his uncle off his sister. "The letters are for us! Get off of my sister!"

"That's it!" Vernon yelled holding down both twins. "We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley said looking at his screaming father and struggling the twins.

And that's how they ended up here, in a shack on an island in the middle of the ocean, Vernon and Petunia upstairs in the only bedroom, Dudley on the couch and Harry and Hayley on the dirt floor.

Harry was lying on his stomach, finger in the dirt while his sister slept next to him. The drawing was a cake with Happy Birthday written on it and Hayley & Harry around it with 11 candles. Dudley's watch struck 12:00.

"Make a wish Hayley." he said nudging his sleep twin. She stayed asleep. "I'll make it for you." He said than blew out the 'candles'. That when the door was banged on waking everyone in the shack. The door banged five more times before it fell to the ground with a loud thud and Rubeus Hagrid, half giant half wizard stepped inside. Everyone but Harry and Hayley (who had hidden behind a wall) screamed in fear.

"Sorry about that." Hagrid said as he bent down and picked up the broken door and put it back in place.

"I demand that you leave at once, you are breaking and entering!" Vernon yelled, fear evident in his voice, pointing a shaking gun at Hagrid.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune." Hagrid said standing in front of Vernon and Petunia. He held the front of the gun and bent it upward towards the ceiling; it fired leaving a hole in the roof. Hagrid walked over to Dudley thinking it was Harry. "Boy I haven't seen you since you were a baby, a little bit rounder than I thought you'd be. Now where is your sister?"

"I-I I'm no-not Harr-Harry." Dudley said shaking.

"I am." Harry said stepping out from behind the wall.

"Well of course you are." Hagrid said looking at Harry, "Now where is Hayley? Looking after your little sis?"

"I'm here sir." Hayley said coming from the same place Harry was. Harry was shocked. His sister never called anyone sir, or ma'am.

"Well look at you, just like your mum, hair; height and all." Hagrid said smiling at the two. "Now I've got a little something for you." He reached and grabbed something from what looked like his back pocket. "Sorry if it's a little squished. I baked it myself words and all." Harry and Hayley opened the box to find a cake reading HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY HAYLEY.

"Thank you." They said looking up at him.

"Well not everyday that a young man and woman turns 11 now is it." Hagrid sat down on the couch lighting a fire with is umbrella. Everyone jumped while Hayley and Harry stared on fascinated.

Harry looked from the fire to the cake to his sister than back again. He handed the cake to his sister who sat the cake down on a table than went to stand behind her brother. "Um excuse me but who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you and your sister know all about Hogwarts"

"Sorry no." Harry said looking at the man.

"Me either sir, I've never heard of it before." Hayley said still standing behind Harry.

"No?" Hagrid asked looking at Harry since he couldn't see Hayley. "Blimey Harry, Hayley didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learned what?" Hayley asked poking her head under Harry's arm.

"You're a wizard Harry, you too Hayley, you're a witch."

"We're a what?" They asked looking at him like he had four eyes.

"A wizard or witch, and a thumping good pair at that." Hagrid said looking at the two. "Well once we train you a little."

"No, you've made a mistake I mean we're not, we can't be wizards."

"Witch in my case." Hayley said elbowing her brothers' side. "Were just Hayley and Harry, twins, that's it."

"Well just Harry and just Hayley, did you ever make anything happen, anything when you were angry or scared." Hagrid said looking the two in the eyes, when they didn't reply he knew they understood. He slowly stood up and handed the twins a letter from his pocket addresed to the both of them...

"Dear Mr. Harry and Miss. Hayley Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry read out loud.

"They'll will not be going I tell you, we swore when we took them in we would put a stop to all this rubbish." Vernon said walking over to the twins and looking Hagrid straight in the eyes.

"You knew!" Harry and Hayley said looking at the man. "You knew all along and you never told us?"

"Of course we knew, how couldn't we know. My perfect sister being who she was, and my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We had a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful. I was the only one to see her for what she was, a freak. Then she got that Potter and she had you two and I knew that you two would be just the same, just as strange and just as abnormal. Then if you please she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two."

"Blown up, you told us our parents got killed in a car crash!" Harry said.

"Car crash, a car crash killed Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage, it's a scandal." Hagrid said looking outraged and furious.

"They will not be going." Vernon said simply.

"And I suppose a great muggle like you is going to stop them."

"Muggle?" Hayley asked looking at the man.

"Non-magic people" Hagrid said to the twins who nodded understanding. "These children have had their names on the list since they were born. They'll be going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world and they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have some crack pot old fool teach them magic tricks." Vernon said not budging.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Then he noticed Dudley eating the cake in the corner and aimed his umbrella at him. Sure enough a pig's tale sprouted out of Dudley butt. All the Dursley's started freaking out while Hayley, Harry and Hagrid laughed at the scene in front of them.

"Oh um I'd appreciate it if you two didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Ok." The twins said nodding.

"Oh ah look at the time we're a bit behind, best be off." Hagrid said looking at his pocket watch and heading to the door and knocking it to the ground once again. "Unless you two would rather stay?"

They looked around and then at each other. Harry grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Now we stay together." He said looking her in the eyes.

"When are we not?" She replied smiling. "Come on." She said before pulled him out towards the door.

London, Europe

"All students must be equipped with 1 standardized 2 pewter caldron, and if they desire they may bring either an owl, a cat, or a toad." Hayley said reading off the list, "We need two of everything of this list, can we even find all of this in London?" She asked looking at Hagrid from her brothers' shoulders where she was sitting.

"If you know where to go." Hagrid said smiling.

All three walked forward towards a building with no sign. "Ok Hays, time to get off, you're killing my shoulders."

She sighed and climbed off. "Just when I was starting to like being tall." They all laughed as they walked inside the building and followed Hagrid to what looked like a bar.

"Ah Hagrid the usual I presume." A man behind the counter said looking at him.

"No thanks Tom, I'm on some official Hogwarts business. Just helping these two buy their school supplies."

"Bless my soul, it's the Potter Twins." He said the whole place silenced at once.

A chorus of 'Welcome back Mr. and Miss. Potter, welcome back', and 'I never thought I lived to see the day' along with handshakes went throughout the room and the three went into the back room. Along the way they ran in to Professor Quirrell who Hagrid explained was the defense against the dark arts teacher at their school.

"See Hayley, Harry, you're famous." Hagrid said opening the back door.

"But why are we famous?" They asked for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

"All those people, how is it they know who we are?" Harry asked finishing the question.

"I don't think I'm actually the right person to tell you guys that." Hagrid said regretfully as he pulled out his umbrella and tapped 5 bricks around an indent in the wall, slowly the bricks began to move and unfold until they created a passage way to well, somewhere else. "Harry, Hayley

welcome to Diagon Alley." The twins just stared in awe and complete shock that something like that could exist behind a stone brick wall.

They walked through the street of Diagon Alley as many witches and wizards were running around trying to get school supplies.

"Here's where you get your quills and your ink, and over there is bits & bobs for Jr. Wizardry." Hagrid said pointing to different places and shops of the market strip. The twins just continued to stare in awe at everything as they continued to walk.

But Hagrid how can we afford all this, we haven't any money." Harry asked looking at the price of simple things as they walked by them.

"Well there's your money you two, Gringgotts Wizard bank, ain't no safer place. Not one, except maybe Hogwarts."

"Harry, what are those things?" Hayley asked staying close to her brother.

"What happened to you, all tough and mighty in the normal world but here a scaredy cat?"

"Shut up you twit, this is different." She said slapping her brother's arm. "Hagrid can you tell me what they are?"

"Goblins, clever but not the nicest beings you'll ever meet. You two better stay close." Hagrid said as they approached a worker. Hagrid let out a fake cough to get the goblins attention.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Hayley Potter wish to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said looking the goblin straight in the eyes.

"And do Miss, and Mr. Potter have there key?" The Goblin said looking over the desk at them.

"Oh wait a minute I've got it here somewhere." Hagrid said fishing around in his pockets. "Ah ha, there's the little devil." He said pulling out small 2 inch gold key. "Oh, there's something else as well, Professor Dumbledore gave me this. Its about you know what, in vault you know which."

"What?" Hayley said looking at her brother.

"I don't know, you're the smart one." He said looking down at her.

"Very well." The Goblin looking unsure at Hagrid. Hagrid shook his head. .

"Vault 687." The goblin said as the cart stopped. He slowly got out and turned back to the cart.

"Lamp please." Hagrid reach behind him and handed the goblin the lamp which was about half his size. Slowly they all exited the cart and followed to a brown metal vault.

"That can't be our vault right? It's huge." Hayley whispered to her brother with wide eyes.

"Maybe it's what Hagrid needs." Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Key please." The goblin asked looking at Hagrid.

"Never mind wasn't the key for our vault." Harry asked looking at his sister.

"Maybe it's smaller than it looks." Hayley asked looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

The goblin opened up a vault and slid the key into a hidden key hole and the door slowly opened reveling more than enough money to leave them set for life.

"Wow." They muttered.

"Pinch me, I think I'm in heaven." Hayley said looking at the gold.

"Do you think Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia know about this?" Harry said taking a handful and placing it in a bag that Hagrid handed them.

"Sorry to break it to ya but if they knew there would be nothing left."

"Good point."

"We still need wands." Hayley said as they walked down the streets carrying their boxes.

"That's why your next stop is Ollivanders, ain't no place better." Hagrid lead them to a shop and left to pick something up.

The twins looked at the sign that said 'making the finest wands since 382 B.C.' "So how old do you think he is."

"You're supposed to be the smart one." Harry said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the shop. "Come on."

"Hello." Hayley muttered so low that almost Harry couldn't hear her.

"Hello." Harry said louder. A man on a ladder who they guessed was Ollivander came out of the back scaring the both of them.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you two, Hayley and Harry Potter." He said as he stepped off the ladder and grabbed a wand box. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here getting their first wands. Ah." He held the box and walked toward the young twins. He pulled one out from his desk and handed it to Hayley and the box from the shelf to Harry.

Both the twins looked at the man while holding their wands expecting something to happen.

"Give it a wave." Harry wand knocked about 50 boxes of their shelves while Hayley's gave a low hum.

"Now Miss. Potter that wand belonged to your mother, before her death I received a letter saying that when the time came to give it to you." He aid to the smiling young woman. "And Mr. Potter lets try another one."

After many tries the man pulled out a wand and looked at it. "I wonder." He handed Harry a black-red wand that left out a soft hum and a wave of wind. "Curious very curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked in a shaking voice.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix tails who resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand" His eyes traveled to the scar on Harry's forehead "when its brother gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked looking at the wand maker.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter, even if your sister has your mothers' wand; it chose them both for they have the same purpose. It is not always clear why but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all He-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible yes, but great things."

"Harry, Hayley." They both turned their heads from the man and towards Hagrid outside the window. "Happy birthday." The both smiled at the snowy white owl.

"Wow."

"Harry Hayley I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you now. Got to get back to work. Your train leaves in ten minutes. Here are your tickets. Stick to your tickets, it's very important." He said handed them each a piece of paper labeled. "London to Hogwarts, Platform 9 ¾."

"But Hagrid this must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing is there? Hagrid?" Hayley said as she looked from her ticket to see the half giant already gone.

They both sighed and moved forward towards the platform hoping someone would help them.

"Excuse me." Hayley said as he pushed her trolley forward (which was only a little short than her) near a man that worked at the station. "Excuse me. Excuse me sir but might you tell me where my brother and I could find platform 9 ¾?"

"Platform 9 ¾, think your being funny now do you?" He said than walked away.

A loud woman's voice caught their attention. "It's the same every year packed with muggles of course. Platform 9 ¾ this way." She was red hair and leading 4 male red heads and 1 girl read head through the crowd.

"Let's follow them, their trolleys look like ours. Maybe they'll help us." Hayley said as she started pushing her cart towards them.

"All right Percy you first." She said as the pushy haired one ran towards the wall and though it.

"Fred you next." She said looking at one of the twins.

"He's not Fred I am." One of them said.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." The other said looking at their mom.

"I'm sorry George." She said than one of the twins stepped forward.

"I'm only joking I am Fred." He said than went through the wall followed by the other who they were guessing was George.

"Wow."

"Excuse me but can you tell me and my sister to, well um."

"How to get on to the Platform?" She said patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry nodded. "Oh don't worry dear its Ron and Ginny's first year as well." Two red heads smiled at him. "All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10."

Harry nodded thanks and was about to go when Hayley started running start and went before him.

"Who was that?" Ron asked looking at Hayley.

"Hayley Lily! Wait for me!" Harry said running forward on to the Platform.

"I guess her name was Hayley Lily." Ginny said looking at her older twin brother.

"Oh be quiet."

"Excuse me do you mind? Everywhere else is full." said someone who Harry recognized as the boy from the train station.

"Not at all." Harry said smiling. "And ignore my sister; you probably won't be able to get her up for an hour or two." He said moving his hand in the direction of Hayley who was asleep on the seat with her head in his lap.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." He said sitting down.

"Harry." Harry replied. "Harry Potter and this is my twin Hayley."

The ginger haired boy's faced turned to utter shock and awe. "So it's true." His voice was shaky.

"I-I mean do you really have" He leaned in whispering. "the scar?"

"Well which one, I have a few from my uncle."

"The lightning bold you idiot." Hayley said sitting up. "I was never asleep, but your jelly legs are a lot softer than the cot but in the cupboard."

"Oh yeah I do have the lightning scar."

"Wicked." Ron said leaning back. He turned to Hayley. "I'm Ron and you must be Hayley. You were mighty fast running through the barrier." Harry laughed under his breath, apparently he as so famous that the ginger haired boy didn't even realized that he was just told about a kid being abused.

"Thanks."

"Anything off the Trolley dears?" A woman said walking by pushing candy cart.

"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said glumly while holding up a mash of what looked like sandwiches.

"Well take the lot." Harry said pulling out some of the gold out of his pocket.

"Wow."

"I'm going to find a bathroom and bro, please don't eat all the chocolate frogs, I think I heard one of them croak." Hayley said leaving the compartment.

"Rib-it." Harry said doing a bad imitation of a frog. Ron laughed. "What are Berty Bott's every flavor beans?"

"Watch out, they mean every flavor." Ron said shoving a liquorish wand in his mouth. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and trout."

"Gross." Harry said pulling out the small jelly bean shaped candy. "This taste like pee."

"And you would know what that taste like how?" Ron asked looking at his friend. "I thought you and your sis were new to all of this."

"You don't want to know."

"Than I won't ask," Ron said looking disgusted. "My brother George swears he got a bogey flavored one once."

"One of the twins." Ron nodded "Why was he and, Fred I think, messing around with your mum about their names, we should put a dot on one of their faces so we can tell them apart."

"Ginny did that once, but instead of a dot; Fred had lime green hair for a month."

Harry picked up a chocolate frog. "Do you really think Hayley heard on of these croak."

"No, it's just a spell." Ron said. "Besides it's the card you want. Each one has a famous witch or wizard. Got about 500 meself."

Harry opened the small box only to have the frog hop out the window. "Hey Ron look my card has a picture of Hayley and me on it. 'The living twins'. Are we really that famous in this world?"

"Cool let me see." Ron said reaching for it. "Blimey, Harry I'd hold on to this, rare."

"I will."

"This is Scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit."

"Fred told me a spell to turn him yellow want to see?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Harry said smiling.

"Um, ugh." Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshin-"

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville is having me and two other have his look for it."

"No." Ron and Harry answered.

"Are you going to perform a spell?" A girl with bushy hair said standing in the doorway.

"Yes I am." Ron said proudly.

"Let's see it then." She said looking at them, then she seemed unsure. "I can watch, right?"

"Sure. I'm Ron and this is my mate Harry."

"Hello." Harry said smiling.

"Hi." She said.

"Can I please do my spell now?" Ron asked agitated. They both nodded. "Sunshine daisies butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The rat stayed the same.

"Are you sure it's a spell?"

"Well Fred said it was."

"Hermione is the toad in there." Another female's voice asked.

"No but your twin is trying to do magic."

"Did it explode in Ron's face?" She sounded excited.

"No, didn't really do anything Ginny."

"Oh." She screamed. "Neville your toad is in here." She screamed again. "Get off me you stupid toad. _Congelo!_" Hermione, Ron, and Harry all from the compartment to see Ginny standing pointing her wand at a toad frozen in midair.

"Ginny how in bloody hell did you do that?" Ron asked looking at his sister. She looked up at him than ran behind him.

"I didn't kill it did I?"

"No you didn't Miss Weasley but you did freeze it." Said Professor McGonagall said smiling at the girl. "It will unfreeze just but simply touching it."

"That's good. Neville come get your toad!"

"I'm coming thanks Ginny, thanks Hermione and when you see Hayley tell her thanks for me." **(Remember Hayley left for the bathroom, and she hadn't returned yet, that's how she meet Ginny and Hermione)**

"Bye Neville." They said as he left, toad in hand.

"Hey did Neville find his toad?" Hayley asked coming up to Ginny and Hermione. "Hey bro, hi Ron."

"Hey Hays." They said.

"Well I think were almost at school so, you boys need to get into your school robes." Hermione said, Harry had just realized that the three girls were in black robes not everyday clothes.

"Let's go." Hayley said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him back towards there compartment with Ron, Ginny and Hermione following all looking forward to what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright first years this way please. Come on. Let's go, this way first years. Hurry up."

"Wow." Said Harry and Ron as they stepped off the train.

"Look Harry there's Hagrid." Hayley said smiling at the giant man.

"Hello Harry, Miss Hayley." Hagrid said smiling.

"Hi Hagrid."

"Wow!" Ron said looking Hagrid up and down.

"Alright then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me."

They all managed to squeeze together in one boat. Harry and Ron in the front and back with the three girls squeezed together in the middle.

"This is awesome." Hayley said to her brother. "So much better than the cupboard."

Harry laughed "Don't forget bigger."

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but first, before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while your here you're house will be like your family, you triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With her speech done Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall.

"It's true then." A boy in the back said silencing everyone. "What they were saying on the train. 'The Potter Twins' have come to Hogwarts." Whispers went around.

"We do have names you know." Hayley said.

"Were not just twins, were not attached at the hips." Harry said finishing his sister's sentences.

The boy continued like Harry and Hayley had never spoken. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said sticking his hand out to Hayley. Ron stifled a laugh, next to Harry.

"Think my name is do you? Don't even need to ask yours. Red hair and a hammy down robe, you must be a Weasley."

"And you an arrogant git." Hayley whispered to Harry who laughed.

Draco glared at Hayley. "You'll soon find out that some families are better than others, we're all better than the Weasels and you don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sorts."

"Thanks Draco but I think Harry and I can tell wrong from right with out your help." Hayley said smiling. "Wrong." She said looking Malfoy. "Right." She said looking at Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Then Professor McGonagall walked back in. She tapped Draco on the shoulder with her paper. He looked up at her than walked back to Crabbe and Goyle. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." With that they all lined up two by two and followed her into the hall. "Now gather around here please." She said as she stood up on a stage. "Before we began Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Behind her Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Thank you." With that Professor Dumbledore sat down.

"When I call your name you will come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She paused and looked at her list. "Hermione Granger."

"Relax, you can do this." She said to herself as she walked up and the sorting hat was place on her head.

"Alright then, right. Ok then Gryffindor!" The hat spoke. Hermione smiled and walked off to the table, were everyone was clapping.

"Draco Malfoy." The hat was on his head for even a second when it yelled "Slytherin!" He smirked and walked to his house.

"Susan Bones." Was called and put in to Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley." A Nervous Ron walked forward.

"Ha, another Weasley, how many are there of you gingers?"

"7, my sister is still down there." Ron said shakily.

"So there's finally a girl. Anyway you will go to Gryffindor!" Ron let out a breath and walked over to his brothers who were standing and smiling.

"Harry Potter." Harry took a deep breath and walked forward. Everyone was whispering.

"Difficult very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, and talent but first to prove yourself I need to place you, but where?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Harry muttered.

"Not Slytherin, ey. Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, oh well doubt about that, and better be GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as Harry got off the stool and walked over to his table smiling.

"Hayley Potter." The hall was quiet as she walked forward.

"You've been here before, but as someone else my child. Red hair, green eyes. You follow in her footsteps; maybe even marry a prankster." The hat paused. "Yet still you are different as well. You will be in GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone once again cheered as Hayley stood up and walked over to her brother and hugged him before sitting down.

"Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny stepped forward and sat on the stool. "A Weasley and hopefully the last for this generation my dear. You are unlike you family, you are destined to do great things, you will be powerful my dear but like the rest of your family you will be in Gryffindor!" Ginny jumped of her stool and went to her brother and friends happy that they were all together.

Professor McGonagall tapped her gold painted spoon on her goblet and spoke. "Attention please." The great hall silenced.

Professor Dumbledore "Let the feast begin."

"Wow." Harry said looking at all the food smiling.

"Imagine if we ate like this at the Dursley's Harry." Hayley said reaching out for some turkey in front of her.

"Yeah Petunia would nibble on veggies and cut Dudley food up into tiny bits but he would gobble it up soon and Vernon would…"

"Vernon would be so fat he would pop." Hayley finished for him.

"Say Percy who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked rubbing his scar which was prickling. I had started when Draco had been called up but was slowly going away.

"That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions but everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies, he's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Hayley went to reach for some gravy that was in front of Ron when a ghost popped out and scared her causing her to fling the gravy spoon and splattering it all over George. "Sorry George." She asked covering her mouth to top herself from laughing.

"Its ok Hayley, I like gravy anyways." He said licking the gravy off his face.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. Oh George what happened to you." He said, laughing at the gravy covered boy.

"Nothing Nick." Then ghosts appeared flying around every corner.

"Hello Sir. Nicholas did you have a nice summer?" Percy asked looking at him.

"Horrible. Once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." He said floating away.

"I know you, your Nearly Headless Nick." Ron said looking at the man

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly headless, how can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked looking at the ghost.

"Like this." He said gabbing his head and pulling at it and nearly all of it came off. Ron gave a girly scream causing everyone to laugh.

"Gryffindor this way." Percy said leading the first years to there house. "This is the most easiest way to the house from the Great Hall. And keep an eye on the staircases, they like to move."

"Look the pictures they're moving."

"Password." Said the woman in the picture.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said, then the Fat Lady smiled and allowed them to enter. "Follow me everyone, keep up. Quickly, come on."

"Wow, this is so much better than what the family told us at home." Ron said.

"Gather around here." Percy said standing in the middle of the common room. "Welcome to the

Gryffindor Common Room. Boy dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, girls the same

on your right. You'll find all belongings have already been brought up."

That night when everyone was asleep two twins were flying notes to each other via the window by their beds.

Harry laughed at his sister's latest note. _**When we go back to Privet Drive do you think we could scare the Dursley's into giving us what ever we want?**_

_**No I don't believe we could, remember Hagrid said we can't do magic outside of school, at least until were 17.**_

_**Maybe we could get Hagrid into scaring them into giving us Dudleykinns second room.**_

_**That might work.**_

"Harry what in the bloody hell are you doing? It's after midnight." Harry's bunkmate Dean said looking at the boy by the window.

"Nothing Dean, go back to sleep."

"You too."

_**Goodnight Hayley. See you at breakfast.**_

_**Night big bro.**_

"Ron come on, it's our first class and were late." Harry said running down the corridor to Transfiguration.

"Harry slow down your faster then me."

"We made it." Ron said opening the door and walking in. All eyes turned to them. Harry said Hayley, Hermione and Ginny roll their eyes. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall face if we were late?"

"Ron we are late, McGonagall's the cat." Harry said to him. Ron's eyes widened as the cat jumped and sure enough turned into their Professor.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said staring at her.

"Well thank you for that assessment Mr. Wesley, but Mr. Potter how did you now?"

"When there's a cat sitting next to Mrs. Figg and Mr. Tebbles and then ten seconds later there a woman you looked like, I can put two and two together, and when I saw you teach transfiguration put it all together."

"Very smart Mr. Potter twenty points to Gryffindor for figuring it out. I thought your sister would figure it out before you."

"Thanks Professor."

"Now get to work!"

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape said, entering. "As such I don't except most of you to appreciate the sudden silence and the exact art that is potion making. However for those select few who posses the predisposition as how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame and brew glory, even put a stopper in death." The whole time he was looking at Harry who was writing in his notebook, holding on to every magical word. "Then again some of you might have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

Hermione who was sitting next to Harry nudged him causing him to look up.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of acido to an infusion of woodward?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well then, even you muggle-born mother knew that. Unfortunately that must make you your father's child."

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor." Hayley said running in. "I have a note from Professor McGonagall; she wanted to have a word with me."

"Sit down Miss Potter, but next time run faster."

"Hey guys, you wont believe it." Hayley said running up to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the common room.

"What? Did Vernon finally let go of the quest for our blood?" Harry said as a joke. Hermione sent him a look at the comment.

"I wish." Hayley muttered. "Someone broke into Gringgotts."

"What? Isn't Gringgotts supposed to be one of the safest places in the wizarding world?"

"Supposed to be but look," Hayley said as he showed them 'The Daily Prophet' that she took from George. "Listen, believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown Gringgotts Goblins were ignoring the breach since nothing was taken. The vault in question #713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day."

"Number 713, didn't we go to that vault with Hagrid?" Harry asked looking up at his sister.

"Yes so whatever the guys who broke into Gringgotts wanted is right here in the castle."

The bell rung signaling the end of there study period. "Come guys we have a flying lesson." Ginny said getting up.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch."

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick." The class did. "Stick you right hand over the broom and say up."

"Up." Harry, Ginny and Hayley's brooms floated up towards them. Hermione's stayed on the ground not moving and Ron's flown up and hit him in the face.

Harry laughed at his friend. "Shut up Harry." Eventually everyone got their broomsticks up.

"Now once you've got hold of your boom I want you to mount it, and grip it tight, you don't want to go falling off the other end. When I blow my whistle I want to kick hard off the ground with your feet and keep your broom steady, hover for a moment than lean forward then touch back down. On my whistle, three two-" her whistle blew. Neville floated up and took off. His broom carried him round the Pitch where they were having their lesson. Eventually he fell and Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing.

"Look what I found." Draco said holding up Neville rememberball that his grandma had sent him that day. "Maybe if he gave this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said stepping forward.

"What is the little Potter boy going to do to stop me?" Hayley and Ginny stepped forward. "And the little sister and Weaselette goons gonna do any good." Malfoy said than he mounted his broom and flew off into the air.

Harry, Hayley and Ginny did the same. "Harry, Hayley, Ginny don't, you all heard what Madam Hooch said, besides do you even know how to fly?" They took off. "There's a trio of Halloween idiots."

"Malfoy give it over or you'll be face first on the ground."

"Is that so?" He said. "Have it your way then." He threw the ball.

"You guys get Malfoy!" Harry said taking off after the ball. Harry flew and grabbed the ball just before flying into McGonagall's window, by the time he landed Hayley and Ginny already had Malfoy trapped between the two of them.

"That was awesome Harry." "Awesome flying you guys." "Hayley, Ginny you were awesome catching that git."

"Harry Potter. Hayley Potter. Ginerva Weasley." Professor McGonagall was standing there. "Follow me." They did. "You three wait here." She said after she led them to the dark arts class room.

"Professor Quirrell, excuse me, may I borrow Wood for a minute."

"Yes, of course." He stuttered over each word.

"Thank you."

"Children this is Oliver Wood, Wood I have found your new replacements for your reserve chasers and your new seeker."

"You guys are on the house team?" Ron and Hermione screamed as they walked back into the common room.

"Yeah Hayley and I are reserve chasers and Harry is, drum roll please." Ginny said smiling as Fred and George mimicked a drum roll. "The youngest seeker in a century, at least that's what McGonagall said."

"Awesome four red heads and three of them are Weasley's, Hayley better watch out they might think you one of us." George said.

"Yeah you two should come to The Borrow. Loads of space and all the food you can eat."

"They're beaters." Ron said.

"It's our job to make sure that you don't get bloodied up to bad, while the girls have to score goals. When you catch the snitch we get 150 points and the game is over, who ever have the most point's wins." George said.

"Maybe now we can win the Quidditch cup."

"But guys Hayley and I have never even played before, what if we make fools of ourselves."

"Speak for you self big bro, It seems like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops in my opinion."

"What?" All the Wesley's said looking at her.

"It's a muggle game." The twins and Hermione said, their mouths formed an 'o'.

"And besides, you won't make a fool of yourselves; it's in your blood." Hermione said.

"In our blood?"

"Your dad was a Quidditch player, chaser."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?"

Harry and Hayley looked at each other. "We didn't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone I'm sorry for the delay but i just started High School and its a lot harder than it looks, so here i am midnight Friday September 18 finally updating.**

**I own nothing even though I and many others want too.**

* * *

"Hermione, Hayley, Ginny!" Harry and Ron yelled running to the 3 girls as they walked about the Hogwarts Grounds.

"You're never gonna believe what we just saw!" Ron said panting.

"What, a three headed dog?" Ginny said joking.

"How'd you know? Did you see it to and not tell us?" Ron said looking at his twin with bug eyes.

"Ron I was joking."

"Well were not, that's why the third floor corridor on the right hand side, a room with a three headed dog!" Ron said, excitement more than evident I in his voice.

"Yea, and I was sitting on a trap door." Harry said.

"It was?" Ron asked staring at Harry. "Blimey why didn't I see it?"

"Probably because you were staring and point and saying, 'dog-dog with th-thre-three hea-heads' and screaming like a frightened air fairy."

"Shut up you prat, I was not." Ron said his face matching the color of his hair.

"You so were mate, I was torn between screaming at the dog or laughing at you."

"I'm so gonna get you Potter!" With that Harry and Ron ran, Ron chasing Harry, but Harry ahead by a mile.

"Guys look the Owls." Ron said as owls started flying in at breakfast the next morning.

Harry, Ginny and Hayley were wrapped up in the fact that there first Quidditch match was the day after tomorrow that they almost didn't notice the owls carrying 2 packages that landed in front of Hayley and Harry.

"Who are these for?" Hayley asked looking around.

"Well duh, Hayley." George said smiling at the girl.

"There for you and Harry." Fred said.

"But we never get mail." Hayley and Harry said looking at the two weird shaped packages.

"Then open it!" Both sets of Weasley twins yelled. Both twins tore into the oddly shapped packages immediately revealing a new broom for the each of them.

"Its a broom stick." Hayley whispered in awe.

"That's not just any broom stick you guys, its a nimbus 2000!" Ron said looking at Harrys broom.  
"And Hayley you got a new cleansweap."

Fred and George mumbled something like, 'Girly' and Hayley and Ginny glared.

"So, looking forward to All Hollows Eve tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Yea than the game the next day."

"This is gonna be great." George said, "we've three Wesley's and the potter twins, we'll be unbeatable."

"Wouldn't count on it Potter." A voice behind Potter said, Malfoy.

"What do want Blondie?" Hayley said. "Want Ginny and I to fly circles around you again, cause I could use a time passer."

Malfoy turned slightly pink and held his head high glared at them than walked away. "I wish Malfoy played Quidditch." Ginny said.

"WHY?" Was the immediate response.

"So I could 'accidentally' knock him off his broom while he's flying." Ginny said with her own quote marks around accidentally.

-All Hollows Eve

"Hey has anyone seen Hayley?" George said.

"No not since lunch." Ginny said. "Why?"

"Can't find her. She was supposed to meet me in the common room an hour and a half ago."

"And she would be meeting you why?" Harry asked looking at George.

"Relax Twin Terror, she was nervous about the upcoming game so me, she and Fred were going to go and toss the quaffle around but, guess what I was the only one who showed up."

"Well I saw Fred snogging some girl in the library not even 10 minutes ago, and before that he was just staring at her while she read a book, maybe he's growing up." Hermione said sitting down next to Ginny at the table and began eating.

"Yeah right." George, Ginny and Ron said.

"Fred growing up is like Malfoy saying that he's in love with Hayley." George said and Harry made a face.

"That is wrong, that would make me and him, ugh gross."

"That my dear friend would make all of us related to him." Ginny said.

"How, I mean I see the red hair thing but…" Harry said looking at Ginny.

"He still doesn't get it, Harry were friends and that makes us family."

"Thanks Gin." Harry said hugging the small girl. "O, tarts my favorite."

"Tarts, got to remember that, way to clam a crazy Potter, it may come in handy." Ron said laughing.

"Now I'm worried. Dinners almost done and there no sign of Hayley." Harry said.

"Yeah where could she be."

"Hey Harry." Neville Longbottem said from behind the group.

"Hey Nev."

"I heard from one of the Patil twins that a slythern girl cornered her and started making fun of her, that's she's been the first floor girls bathroom every since crying."

"Thanks Neville." Harry said as him and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred (who had appeared 20 minutes ago with a smug look on his face) headed to the girls bathroom but Professor Quirrell ran into the Great hall.

"Troll, troll in the dungeon." He screamed. "Just thought you ought to know." He said than he passed out on the floor of the hall screamed erupted and all were sent into panic.

Students were jumping around in a panic and screaming. Dumbledore stood and after putting his wand to his throat, silenced the hall. "Prefects, take the students back to your respective houses. Teachers, you will come with me to the dungeons."

The boys fell in line with the Gryffindor. Percy seemed to think that this was his time to shine. He made sure to exert every ounce of authority that he could. They were about to head up the stairs to the tower when Harry remembered something. "Hayley's still in the bathroom," he said, looking at the other boys.

"We've got to get her," George said. "I know she's great at charms but against that Troll."

"Your sister will have a funeral within the week." Fred said finishing his brother sentence.

The group shot off towards the bathroom where Neville had said Hayley was. They rounded the corner just in time to see the troll open the bathroom door.

"Oh no," Harry said.

They all sprinted toward the bathroom and opened the door just in time to hear Hayley scream. She leapt into one of the stalls and locked the door. The troll started shaking the door in an attempt to open it. When the door didn't give the troll smashed it with the club in his hand.

The boys began picking up pieces of the stall and throwing them at the troll while Hermione and Ginny tried to get to Hayley who was stuck under a mess of broken stalls. After getting its attention, the boys came to a realization; they had no plan to defeat the troll. They scattered as the troll brought its club down toward the boys.

Harry took the lead. He leapt on the troll's back, distracting it. Fred and George each had picked up a board sized piece of the stall and began hitting the troll. Ron grabbed hold of the club, trying to wrestle it from the troll.

They boys struggled with the troll for a few moments before they were all unceremoniously deposited on the floor. The troll brought the club down toward the boys again. They rolled out of the way and joined the battle again. They encircled the troll, causing it to begin swinging the club wildly. Harry moved to jump on the troll again, causing it to focus on him and giving the others a chance to think something up.

Ron was the only one with his wand out. He cast the levitation charm that Hermione was helping him with, levitating the club over the troll's head. The troll seemed confused by the club's movement and looked up at it. Ron released the spell, causing it to drop directly on the troll's face. It teetered for a moment, and then dropped like a ton of bricks. The group ran towards the two girls who were moving wood to get to Hayley. Finally the wood was moved and Hayley was huddled in a ball in the 'Tornado Position' she and Harry were taught in muggle primary school.

It was then that the teachers arrived. Professor McGonagall was in the lead, flanked by Professors Dumbledore and Sprout.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"Umm…" Ron said.

"Hayley wasn't at dinner Professor and when we heard about the Troll went looking for her, the Troll was already here." Ginny said helping Hayley to feet who looked like she was about to be sick.

"Well Miss. Potter you do look slightly green, you should back with _Madam Pomfrey and as for you six, I'm surprised but still_five points to each of you for your good intentions and dumb luck, next time tell a prefect."

Snape who had appeared in the background seemed livid; he walked with a turn of his cloak and limped away, the other professors soon. Madam Pomfrey was escorting Hayley in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

The five of them headed for Gryffindor tower, knowing they had dodged a bullet. Ron was the first to speak. "Nice thinking Ginny," he said as he looked intently at the floor. "and thanks Hermione, you helping me with that charm saved our butts."

"You're welcome Ron." she said blushing slightly.

Oddly enough, the news of them taking on the troll had beaten them to the tower. There would have been quite a celebration were it not for Percy intervening. "We shouldn't celebrate such a flagrant violation of the rules. All of you calm down and go to bed."

There was quite a bit of grumbling and Fred and George could clearly be heard yelling above the crowd. "How is it that we're related to you?" They asked rhetorically.

The day of the Quidditch match, Harry and Ginny sat quietly at the breakfast table. Hayley was still sick and was resting in the hospital wing. They was so nervous they were couldn't eat.

"At least try," Hermione begged, pushing some bacon toward the too first years.

"I'm ok," he said. Harry was rather pleased when Wood rescued him.

"Let's go Harry," Wood said motioning toward the pitch.

After changing into uniform, harry sat and waited, Ginny joined him within a few minutes. Slowly, the stands became louder and louder. He could clearly hear cheers for Gryffindor, as well as himself.

Wood made his pre-game speech and they headed out to the pitch. Harry did a quick circle of the pitch. He looked around the stands and was becoming progressively less nervous. Ron and Hermione were holding a sign saying "Red and Black for Red and Gold" He looked towards Ginny who sent him thumbs up from her position.

Harry moved into position and the game began. He climbed and began searching the field for the snitch. After a few minutes Harry decided he'd try one of the tricks he had learned about while reading the book about Quidditch. Harry shot past Higgs and went into a steep dive. Everyone held there breathe, except Ron, who was laughing.

Harry put himself flat on the broom, squeezing every ounce of speed he could out of it. Just moments before hitting the ground, Harry pulled up. Higgs, who had managed to close some distance, saw into the trap too late. He frantically yanked back on his broom but a dull thud told Harry that the maneuver had worked.

There was a short pause on the field and once they saw that Higgs was all right, play resumed. The older boy was now eyeing Harry suspiciously. Unfortunately, the move had also earned Harry the attention of the Slytherin beaters. After a few minutes with no results, Marcus Flint yelled at the beaters to leave him alone because the Gryffindor chasers were having a field day.

Harry put another fake dive on, making Higgs even more suspicious. Suddenly, the stadium went crazy. Flint and Pucey were yelling at Higgs and pointing at the snitch. Harry caught on and went diving toward it. Flint saw that Higgs didn't stand a chance and slammed into Harry.

Most of the people in the stands began booing. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and issued a penalty shot to Gryffindor, putting them up 100 to 30. Lee Jordan, much to McGonagall's displeasure had accused Flint of cheating.

Harry went back on station looking for the snitch. He was looking intently, when something went terribly wrong. The broom began bucking uncontrollably. He was flung off his broom, only saving himself by quickly grabbing it.

Ron had begun screaming about cheating. Hermione, however, began searching the crowd. "Look," she said, pointing to Snape. "He's cursed the broom."

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"I'll take care of it," Hermione said. She ran over to the other side of the pitch and snuck under the stands. She pulled out her wand and found Snape's cloak. She cast a flame charm on the cloak, causing it to burst into flame. The people in the booth began to panic and many of them were knocked over as they tried to put the flames out.

Harry settled himself on his broom again, and then he saw it. The snitch was about 20 yards away from him. Harry flattened himself out on his broom and went soaring toward the snitch. One bludger crossed his path, missing quite wide. Harry was mere feet from the ground when he caught up with the snitch. Harry lunged forward capturing the snitch.

"Looks like 'e's gonna be sick," Hagrid said from where he was sitting next to them.

They all watched as Harry spit the snitch out of his mouth. The Gryffindors rushed the field, carrying Harry off.

Harry and Ginny changed out of there uniforms and then ran to join his friends at Hagrid's hut.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ron decided not to pull any punches. "Snape was cursing your broom Harry."

"What?" Hagrid yelled. "That's not possible, he's a Hogwarts teacher."

"Yes it is. He thinks Harry knows too much. We know he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween," Ron said.

"What? How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"That thing is called Fluffy? It should be called Monster or Killer," Harry said looking at Ron, he as the only one ho had also seen the dog.

"He's trying to steal whatever Fluffy is guarding," Ron said.

Hagrid worked to try to calm the children. "He wouldn't do that. Anyway, that's none of your business. What's being guarded is the business of Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid panicked. "I shouldn' 'ave told you that," he said, hitting himself on his head.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said. "I've looked through every book on modern wizards in the library, but I still can't anything about Flamel."

"I can't believe it, there's something Hermione can't find in the library," Ron said in a scandalized tone.

"Well, I don't see you finding anything about him."

"Well," Hayley said, "There's one place we didn't check." Hayley looked around then motioned toward the Restricted Section.

"Its too bad that none of you are staying here over the break. You'd probably be able to look around in there," Hermione said. Hayley and Ginny were going to stay at the Wesley's over Christmas holiday.

Harry and Hayley smiled at each other. After the Troll incident, they'd convinced her that rules didn't always have to be followed.

"Well, we have a few days till we leave," Harry said. "I'll do it."

"Maybe someone should come with you," Hayley said.

"Well, we have a few days till we leave," Harry said. "I'll do it."

"Wait guys, how would do this without being caught, you need some kind of protection." Hermione said looking up from her book. Ron nodded his head in agreement; he seemed to do that a lot these days when it came to Hermione.

The table the were at silenced. Harry was resting his head on his hand, Hayley and Ginny were working on homework Flitwick had assigned them, Hermione was reading another book and Ron was eating chocolate frogs. He gasped causing the table to look at him.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione said clearly mad from being sidetracked from her book.

"My chocolate frog card."

"Congrats if you got the one you needed Ronald, but my book."

"No even batter. Professor Dumbledore card, it says 'Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Prof. Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.'."

They had found Nicholas Flamel, and he was in Ron's pocket melting the whole time.

* * *

**Its shorter i know but i hope you all like it and starting from now on its ging to be different from the book and movies, but the real stuff is going to start at half way though the up coming summer. Remember people**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later when Professor McGonagall came with the list for students who wished to stay over the winter holidays Harry and Hayley immediately signed up to stay not wishing to return to the Dursley's until the last possible moment. Their joy for the upcoming holidays increased when they found out the Wesley's would be staying as well.

"Did you guys see Quirrell?" Seamus asked the four entered the common room. The train had left earlier that day so most of the castle was gone, Hermione being one the them.

"Yeah, got to give Fred and George credit where its due right?" Ginny said laughing.

"Why thank you baby sister." Fred said grinning as he appeared next to her.

"We're oh so glad you enjoyed our little show." George said appearing on her other side.

"Seamus weren't you supposed to be on the express this morning?" Ron said looking the half Irish half British boy sprawled out on the common room couch.

"Over slept, McGonagall's letting me use the Floo from her office tomorrow to go home."

"What's Floo?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain later." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Ok."

"Happy Christmas." Ron said as Harry entered the common room.

"Happy Christmas." He said, "What are you wearing?" Ron was dressed in a hand-knitted maroon sweater with a large R on the front of it.

"Mum made it." He replied. "She sent you and Hayley one too, she makes them for everyone."

"Tell her thanks." Harry sat down next to his friend and opened the package. Inside was a emerald green jacket with a H on it. "So do you think this is for, me or Hayley?"

"Don't know hers would a lot smaller." Ron said.

"I guess, she's not that much smaller is she?"

"A little." He said shaking his head.

"Hey Ron look your mum also sent some fudge."

"What?" Fred and George yelled appearing out of nowhere.

"How do they ruddy do that?" Ron muttered under breath.

"You will never know." They said. "Now what is this about our mum sending you chocolate and not sending us any?"

"Well no duh she wouldn't send you any." The four boys turned to see Ginny and Hayley standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the common room from the first year dormitories. "You eat it all to fast and land yourselves in the hospital wing, remember when you did that your first year."

"We did not."

"Yeah and I'm the queen of America.".

"Does America even have a queen?" Harry muttered to Ron hold a piece of fudge.

"Don't think so."

"Come on guys we've got presents to open." Harry said. Hayley shot him a look. "Yeah Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sent us a fifty pence piece."

"Guys there's another one!" Ginny said. "It's for Hayley and Harry." She handed to two the poorly wrapped package carefully that was hidden behind the tree. Harry carefully opened it by pulling on the one string that held it together and a soft slivery silk cloak fell out.

"If that's what I think it is…" Fred said trailing off.

"can we borrow it?" George finished.

"What is it?" Hayley said hold the soft fabric.

"It's an invisibility cloak."

"Aren't those supposed to be really rare?"

"Yeah."

"Well we won't know for sure until we try." Hayley said, she swung the cloak over her body and she faded out of view. "So can you see me?"

"No." Harry said. "Guys look, a note."

_Your father left this in my possession before he died,  
its time its been returned to you two. Use it well._

Hayley laid in her bed that night, after being wakened by another nightmare, which she had not told anyone about- there was a green light, smoke, fire, giant chess pieces, and a horrid snake like face. But at the moment something else was on her mind.

The cloak, did it really belong to her and Harry's father? Did he use it during his school days? And who sent it? The last three word on the note were still in her mind. _Use It Well._ She planned too.

Her and Hayley and decide to leave the cloak in his room because she could easily get it from there but if it was in her trunk, she couldn't, he couldn't even make it up the stair to get it.

The Restricted Section in the library was in the back corner under lock and key. The book inside were old, tattered and worn-out and written in language like Greek, Latin and runes. She pulled out a old silver and gold book deciding she had to start somewhere.

A blood trenching scream broke through the night, she carefully closed the book and placed it on the shelf knocking her lamp over in the process. She heard footsteps next and a purring sound behind her. Behind her were Filch and Mrs. Norris staring right at the sport where she stood invisible. "Oh my sweet, someone's out of bed. This isn't good, not at all." As soon as the coast was clear she took off down the corridor running. After a few minutes she paused near a classroom she heard voices. Snape and Filch. Without a second thought she ran in.

A tall mirror stood among the dusty desks, which were piled up in the corners of the room. _Erised stra ehru oyt upe cafru oyt on wohsi_ was written on it edges. When she approached and looked in the mirror she saw herself, only herself. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath when she opened her eyes the image was different.

It looked like her, well an older her. She was tall and well grown up. She had curves and looked like a girl and not just a girl you don't cast a glance at, someone you watch as they walk down the corridor. Another figure appeared, George Wesley, he was older too. She was sure it was George, everyone said they were identical but to her they were opposites, twins, yes, they look alike, yes, but not a clone of the other. She look over her shoulder to see if anyone was there, no one was. When she looked back, it was just her. Small, skinny, wouldn't cast a second glance at Hayley Potter.

"Don't kid yourself Hayley, life will only be like that in your dreams."

When Hayley returned to the common room she awoke the fat lady who opened her mouth to question her but stop upon seeing the look on the poor girls face, she kept quite and allowed the girl to enter. She pointed her wind at the fire and and muttered a spell Hermione had taught her. A small blue puff of fire spit from her wand and landed in the pit. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Ginny woke up the next morning and looked at her friends bad, as she suspected her hangings were closed. She and her other dorm mates were beginning to noticed that Hayley was having frequent nightmares. The talking in her sleep and the thrashing was becoming more and more evident, she planned to say something if it continued but was hoping that her friend would say something first.

"Come on Hayley wake up." She said pulling the hangings back but her friend wasn't there. "Oh no." She got up and grabbed her robe before running over to the boys dormitories'.

"Harry! Ron! Wake up!" She yelled running into the room, the staid snoring on their beds. "WAKE UP!" The two immediately sat up.

"Bloody hell Gin," Ron said. "what is it?"

"Hayley's gone." She whispered.

"What?" Harry asked standing up and approaching the small red head. "Ginny tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and she wasn't in her bed. I mean she's been having nightmares and taking walks around when she does but she always comes back and goes back to sleep. "

"Wait, Ginny what nightmares?" Harry asked, his sister seemed fine when ever je was with her, and this was the first time he had ever heard of something like this/

"For the past couple of weeks she's been having nightmares, she's been closing her hanging thinking it blocking out her voice when she talks, the rest of us in the dorm were hoping she would talk to one of us, or you so we never said anything."

"Ron, go get Fred, George, and Percy, Ginny and I will start looking."

"Ok."

After an hour of searching there was still no sign of Hayley so Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, and Ron (Percy had stopped searching an hour ago because he had to study, to which George said that he was a great prefect, losing a member of a house and still focusing on his studies, how could anyone balance both he didn't know.)

"Where could she be?" George mumbled to himself as he sat down on an arm chair.

"She's only a first year so we can count out knowing a cloaking spells, and messing on up." Fred said sitting in the arm chair across from George.

"That's it!" Harry screamed from where he was sitting on the floor. Without another word he took off towards the first year dormitories, a few minutes later he came bounding back down the stairs. "She's got to have the clock because its not in my trunk."

"In other words she could be in this very room and we would know." Ginny said sliding down the wall near where the twins were.

"What if she found a secret passage and got lost?" Ron asked, "we could always have the twins search all the places they know to see if they find her?"

"That would take us the rest of break." Fred said.

"And even then she might of found one we don't know about." George explained.

"Yeah its not like we have some magical map to tell us where everything and everyone is." Harry said.

"Gred my dear brother your not thinking what I am are you."

"Well Forge I think I might."

"We'll be back." They said before standing up and running at full speed towards the third year dormitories. About ten minutes later the returned, slow the walked over smiling to the couch.

"One." Fred said waving his hand over the couch in midair, his hand stopped and seemed to grip something.

"Two." George said doing the same.

"Three." They pulled on what they were holding, when the three first years looked at the twos hands they realized it was the invisibility cloak, and Hayley was asleep on the couch.

Harry ran and hugged his sister, wakening her up in the process. "What?" She asked groggily.

"You gave half the school a heart attack you know," He said hugging her. She shook her head no but hugged back anyways. "falling asleep in the common room under the invisibility cloak." She tried to pull away but Harry still had a grip on her. After a few seconds he let go. "What did you do last night?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I went looking in the restricted section for Flamel."

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and no."

"What does that mean?" Fred and George asked sitting on opposite sides of the young girl.

"I'll show you tonight."

"This way." Hayley said. Her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were squeezed under the invisibility cloak which had once the placed it over themselves seemed to grow larger. They approached the classroom Hayley had visited last night. The mirror was still placed in the same place as it was before.

"Wow."

"So, Hayley what did you see?" Ginny whispered to her friend.

"I'll tell you later."

"Wow." Ron said, the female red heads turned to him. "I'm head boy and qudditch captain to, I'm holding the cup." He said smiling, he turned to the two. "Do you think it shows us our future?"

"No." The three turned towards Harry who was now standing in front of the mirror. "That's impossible."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "What do see Harry?"

"Mum and Dad." G=He said looking at Hayley. "At least I think its them."

That night and nights after Harry returned to see the mirror, just see his mum and dad. Though tonight the image seemed different. His mum and brown eyes and his father had green, he passed it off as a trick of the light.

"Hello Harry." He turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.

"I didn't see you sir."

"It's strange what being invisible can make you see." He said. Harry was happy to see he was smiling. "Like many before you Harry you have found the Mirror of Erised."

"Yes, sir, only I didn't know it was called that."

"So I suspect you know what it does by now."

"My family, sir, I see my parents but tonight I see something different."

"How is it different Harry?"

"My mum and dad, at least I think its them, their eyes it's like they've changed colors, my mum has one brown and one green eyes, same with my dad."

"Harry I believe that because you heart is turn between two different things, two things that are so alike, yet so different at the same time."

"My heart, sir? I don't understand."

"Your friend Ron, what does he see?"

"He's Head boy."

"You sister and Miss Wesley?"

"They didn't say, but I heard Hayley say something like 'its something I've always wanted to happen'."

"So…"

"It shows us what we want to see."

"Close Harry, The happiest man in the world could look in the mirror could see himself as he is right now. Harry it shows us our hearts greatest desire."

"Sir, so your saying my heart is torn between to desires, that's why my mum and dad's eyes at like that?"

"Yes Harry precisely." He said a twinkly in his eye. "Now Harry, I must tell you that tomorrow the mirror will be moved and you must promise me you will not go searching for it. en waste away staring at this mirror and I don't want you to be one of them."

"I promise sir."

Harry hadn't told anyone about his might meet with Dumbledore, but ever since he had dreams about his mum and dad images disappearing with a flask of green light, every once in awhile he would see only a red haired woman with brown eyes, the more he thought about it, the more the image looked like Ginny Wesley, his best mates twin sister and his twin sisters best mate.

"Oh no!" Fred and George said at the end of the next practice, they had just found out Snape would be refereeing the next match.

"How can Snape be referee?" Hayley said. "The man is vile!"

"Guys I know your upset." Wood said, "I've put a lot of thought into what were going to do, and I've decide that, Harry you're going to have too catch the snitch as soon as possible, I don't care about the points."

"Gasp!" George said.

"Wood not caring about points? What has the world come too?" Fred said fake fainting into George's arms.

"Shut up." He said glaring. "Harry just catch that snitch as soon as possible."

"Ok."

That evening Hermione came running into the common room with a large tomb in her hands . "Guys look at this." The four who had been coming up with ways to get rid of Snape before the next match turned to her. "I've done it guys, look." She said flipping through pages. "I found him."

"Found who?" Ron asked.

"Flamel." She whispered harshly. "Look." The four bent down and read the passage she pointing at.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"You see," Hermione said, "This must be what that dog is guarding, Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. Flamel must have known someone wanted to steal it so he asked Professor Dumbledore to hide it since they're friends.

"With powers like that, turning any metal to gold and keeping a person from dying, no wonder Snape wants it," Harry said, "_Anyone_ would want it. He'll either keep it for himself or sell it off to the highest bidder."

"Blimey," Ron said, "If he's that old, no wonder we couldn't find him in the other books."

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked them.

"We've got to make sure the Stone is safe," Harry said.

"How do we do that?" Ron asked, "We can't just walk up to Dumbledore and say 'Professor, we heard you have the Philosopher's Stone here. What's guarding it besides the three-headed dog?'"

"Ron what would you do if you had a stone?"

"Buy the Chudly Cannons, no doubt."

"You prat." Ginny said, "I would fix up the Burrow, and give you the smallest room."

"I'm already in the smallest room, remember you won when we flipped for who had to go to Charlie's old room, and I won."

"Oh yeah, we all decided that were going to play in the next qudditch match." Hayley said. "Slytherns are going to think we're all scaredy cats and we can't have that."

"We'll wipe the smiles off their faces!" Harry and Ginny said high-fiving, they both tried to ignore the flutter feeling they were both beginning to feel whenever they had contact.

"Just as long as we don't have to wipe you off the fields."

"Good luck." Ron and Hermione said to the three at the locker room doors, Hayley and Ginny would be playing today because Katie and Angela (to which Fred said 'that's my girl') got dentition.

"Thanks."

Ron and Hermione eagerly went up to the stands and sat next to Neville who was also eagerly waiting.

"Potter! Potter! Wesley!" Wood said once they entered the living room. "Remember score as many points as possible and catch the snitch as soon as possible. I want this over as soon as possible."

"Bloody hell!" The four turned to see Fred and George with their heads sticking out looking at the pitch. "Wood, everyone's here, even Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" The three first years said, he had never been to a match before.

"Yeah, he's waving a pair of red, gold, black, and yellow socks." George said, Harry chuckled.

"Our first match." Hayley muttered to Ginny. "Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Guys look there off." Neville said.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean before." Hermione said.

"I have." Ron muttered, "Ouch." He said as he got thumped in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

"Oh sorry Weasley, didn't see you there." Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. "Wonder how long Potter will manage to stay on his broom this time. Any one want to place a bet?" He said hold up a small bag of coins.

Ron said nothing, Snape had just given Gryffindor a penalty because George had hit a bludger at him.

After a few minutes harry shot into a dive, straight down earning gasp and cheers from the stands. He was shooting like a bullet, Snape had just moved out of the way as a blast of red shot past him. He pulled up the small golden ball clutched in his hand. Everyone was cheering, he had to of set a new record.

Harry jumped off his broom only to be attacked by Hayley and Ginny.

"Harry that has to be the fastest game ever played!" Ginny exclaimed hugging him.

"Nice job Potter," Wood said. "Actually great job Harry."

"Are you joking that was a amazing job!"

"Brilliant bro." Hayley said hugging him.

"Come on everyone, locker room, we can all celebrate in the common room." Wood said, everyone broke out of the close nit circle they were huddled in and made there way into the locker room still cheering.

"Really brilliant Harry." Ginny said, she quickly kissed his cheek and ran towards the locker room.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! People i wanna know what you think!!! PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Now presenting the worlds greatest Quidditch seeker Harry Potter!" Ron said back to the common room with Harry. After the match Ron and Malfoy had got in to a brawl, Ron broke Malfoy nose while Malfoy barely landed a punch.

"Ron shut up." Harry said.

"What its true, Harry that game barley lasted five minutes, its got to be a record. Fastest time since ever, its amaz-"

"Ron sush." H said again. "Listen." There was a mumbling sound coming from around the corridor. "Snape and someone else."

"I don't know-w why y-you wanted to m-me-eet with me-e here Servus-s."

"Its private."

"Quirrell." Ron mumbled.

"I know about the stone, and apparently so do some of your students." Quirrell mumbled something incoherent. "Have you figured how to get past Hagrid's ruddy dog yet?"

"Sevr-ous-s I d-don't know w-what you-r talki-ing ab-out."

"One week Quirrell, then I would like to know where you loyalties lie."

[{:_-*^*-_:}]

"Where were you guys?" Hermione asked. "Harry everyone's celebrating in your honor and your late."

"Ron got into a fight and I had to take him to the hospital wing." Harry said smirking. "Broke malfoys nose, with a nice loud crack he did. Ten points FOR Gryffindor I do so believe Mr. Weasley."

"Ronald that's horrible." Hermione said her face of pure horror while Hayley and Ginny just laughed behind her.

"Yeah, yeah Hermione I know, no fighting, you could hurt or worse in trouble." The blue eyed red head said rolling his eyes. "but that's not important right now."

"Ronald of course its important." She said gasping. "Fighting is barbaric, and stupid, and wrong."

"Hermione shut up for one minute please." Harry said. "Something important and we all need to go up in our dormitory right now."

"Lead the way brother dearest."

[{:_-*^*-_:}]

"It'll be gone by Tuesday." Ginny said. The five had rushed up to the first year dormitories where Harry and Ron quickly explained what they heard.

"Guys remember Halloween?" Harry said stopping the conversion Hayley Ginny and Hermione were having.

"How could any of us forget?" Hayley said waving her hands around. "Remember, Troll, me, bathroom, club, attacking."

"No but remember, Snape he was limping. Do you think he was trying to steal it?"

"Guy lets just go to McGonagall." Hermione said. "She'll know what to do?"

"Hermione wait." Harry said grabbing her arm as she made her way to the door. "Not yet let's see how it works out."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yeah."

[{:_-*^*-_:}]

Professor Quirrell must have lasted longer then they thought because in the next few weeks he seemed to get paler and paler while Snape seemed to get madder and madder. Often the five would end up walking the long way to there classes to make sure Fluffy was still there.

But then the 10 week mark hit and Harry Ron Ginny and Hayley had to turn their attention towards Hermione who seemed to be having a panic attack every time they turned their heads.

'"Hermione relax exams are not for another 10 weeks." Ginny said.

"Exactly Ginny only 10 weeks, that's only like a second to Flamel."

"Yeah but Hermione we're not 600 years old were 12 and 11 only first years." Ron said closing a book.

"And you won't be back for your second year if you don't study."

"Hermione please let us take a break."

"5 minutes." she muttered.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said looking up from his copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. "What are you doing in the library?"

"Jus' lookin around." He said looking at a shelf. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel are yeh?"

"We figured that out ages ago." Ginny said smiling at the half giant.

"And we know what fluffy's guarding, it's the philosopher sto-"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening in on the coversation. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy --"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh --"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Hayley asked as she watched Hagrid hurry over to Madam Prince so just waved her wand over the book showing she and checked it out.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told us so the first time I ever met him," said Harry said, Hayley nodded in agreement.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ginny. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who've seen them, to make them forget."

"So what on earths Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

"Who is it?" Hagrid asked as they appeared outside his hut right after dinner all hiding under thee twins invisibility cloak.

It was boiling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So -- yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"0' course I cant," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," Ginny said in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Ginny.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout -- Professor Flitwick -- Professor McGonagall --" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell -- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah -- yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Harry knew that the other four were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything -- except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren't you, Hagrid?" said Hayley anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." Hermione said losing her tie.

"Can't, Hermione, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid -- what's that?"

But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg.

"It must've cost you a fortune." Ginny muttered kneeling next to her twin.

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' afew drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'." said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library -- Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit -- it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here -- how ter recognize diff'rent eggs -- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for the four of them and she was drawing the last nerve of the two tempered female red heads.

Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ginny and Hayley said after Ron had suggested skipping Herebology.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

Hayley Hermione and Ginny ended up having a whispered argument about it al the way down to the green houses, in the end she aggreeed to go down with them during mourning break.

"It's nearly out." Hagrid said after he ushered them inside. The five had rished down the moment the bell signaling the end of the lesson.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Oh look he knows his mummy." He said as the dragon attempted to bite his fingers.

"Hagrid, how fast do those go?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face -- he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains -- it's a kid -- he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry and Hayley bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.


	6. Read This

Hey guys this is going to be a major author note for everyone who reads this. The first year is going to be pretty canon but once second years hits its going to be totally different, third, forth, and fifth are going to blow you all away, I have it all planned in my head, and now that I'm home sick today I have the time to start and but it on my mom's laptop (mines broken). I can't give it away but I will sneak some clues in here or there, so keep an eye out. Some people are telling me to stick to canon or go farther away and I plan too, so don't worry. I know people are worried it's not going to be as good as I make it to be but it will I promise, and to the review of them having powers, Hayley will…you'll see.

All My Love,

Brooke Cookie Renee


	7. Chapter 6

During the next week the five friends had grown more and more nervous. The smug smile on Draco's had seemed to grow bigger and bigger with every passing day.

"If that smile of his gets any bigger it's going to fall of his face." Ginny had commented to Harry one night in the common room. The two were sitting there in silence until she had spoken up. Ron and Hermione were off in the library finishing some of Ron's homework, Harry was beginning to think Ron was purposely falling behind.

"He's just basking in the fact that he has something over us. Once Charlie replies to the letter you sent him and Norbert's gone he'll go back to be sulking and taunting from a corner."

"I hope you right."

"What do you think Hayley's doing?" Harry asked.

"Probably what I did last night, convincing Hagrid that it would be better if Norbert went with Charlie." She said not looking up from her book.

"Oh." The two sat there for a moment. "So um Ginny," Harry began, every since she kissed him, well kissed his cheek, at the end of the quidditch match he had been wanting to talk to her. "After the last Quidditch match…" He said her freeze and turn red.

"What about it?"

"Nothing, it's just um…"

"Harry, Ginny!" The two looked up to see Hayley, Ron and Hermione coming towards them with a letter in hand. "Charlie wrote back."

"What did he say?" Ginny said looking up at him.

"Here read it yourself." Ron said handing them the letter.

Dear Ronnikinns and Firefly,

How are you? Thanks for the letter-I'd be glad to take the dragon from Hagrid, meet me and my buddies on the tallest astronomy tower at midnight on Saturday. Some friends and I will be waiting.

Love,

The awesome dragon master

"Hayley and I can take Norbert under the cloak; it should fit us and Norbert." Harry said, the five sighed in relief, by Saturday everything would be back to normal.  
[{:_-*^*-_:}]

Friday morning came and that meant potions with Snape. Someone *Malfoy* had put something in Hayley's potion and it exploded, so she was forced to spend a week in the hospital wing. But by Saturday morning things were worse, much worse.

"Hey Hayley." Ginny said entering the hospital wing.

"Thank goodness your hear Gin!"

"What happened Hail?"

"Malfoy, he was here when I was asleep ended up walking off with one of my books!"

"Please tell me it wasn't the book with the letter in it."

"It was, Ginny if he finds it we're screwed!"

"I'll talk to Harry and the others, and I'll get back to you, Harry and I were going to take Norbert up tonight so, I don't know what I'm doing I'm just rambling so I'm gonna go."

[{:_-*^*-_:}]

"Were dead." Ron said in the common room, "Malfoys gonna turn us in and Hagrids going to go to Azkaban because of that ruddy dragon!"

"We don't know that." Harry said. "When Ginny and I go to get Norbert we'll just have to be really, really, careful."

When midnight came, Ginny and Harry set out to Hagrids hut. When they arrive at Hagrid's hut, he was extremely upset. He said his goodbyes to Norbert and placed a teddy bear into the crate with him. Just as the final nail hit home, a tearing sound could be heard inside the crate. The two children had a laugh amongst themselves, knowing the teddy bear had just met an awful fate.

Things proceeded smoothly as they moved to the tower. Right at midnight, Charlie's friends swooped in. They rigged the crate into harnesses they had set up and were off.

Just as they were about to head back down the tower, they heard footsteps coming up. First one set, then two. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Mr. Malfoy!" It was plain whose voice it was it was Professor McGonagall.

Malfoy quickly tried to explain his actions. Telling her the story about the dragon and the late night rendezvous. Unfortunately for Malfoy, she didn't buy one word of it.

"That will be twenty points from Slytherin and a detention for you. Now go back to your common room. Tomorrow, I'm going to have a talk with Professor Snape."

The two students nearly began dancing on hearing what transpired. They waited a few moments and made their way back toward the common room. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they realized they had forgotten something, the cloaks. This realization came moments too late.

"Well, well, Mrs. Norris, it looks like we've caught some children out of bed and out of bounds. They will be in for some great trouble."

Filch marched the three students into McGonagall's office. Things only got worse there. Not only did they get detention, but also they were docked 75 points each. The most liked Gryffindor in the tower had suddenly become the most hated.

A few weeks later Harry and Ginny found out they would be having detention that night, with Malfoy. Hagrid took them into the Forbidden Forest and showed them a pool of silvery unicorn blood. They ran into two centaurs who didn't answer Hagrid's inquiries about any strange going on in the Forest except to say that "Mars was unusually bright tonight".

Hagrid split them into two groups to make the search easier and faster. At Malfoy's insistence, Hagrid's boarhound, Fang went with him and Harry while Hagrid took Ginny with him.

After an hour, Harry and Malfoy were having difficulty following the path as it wound deeper and deeper into the forest. Suddenly, Harry saw the silvery white body of a unicorn. Before they could approach it, a shadowy cloaked figure seemed to glide down to it and started to drink its blood.

Malfoy screamed and ran off, followed by Fang. Harry stood rooted to the spot then dropped to his knees as the lightning scar on his forehead burst into pain. The cloaked figure started moving towards Harry.

Then, with a clatter of hooves, another centaur burst into the area and drove the figure away. The centaur knew who Harry was. He introduced himself as Firenze and placed Harry on his back, heading for the forest edge.

Suddenly, Firenze turned his head to look at Harry, "Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," Harry replied, "We only use the horn and tail hair in potions. I've never heard of unicorn blood being used."

"To obtain the blood, one would need to kill the unicorn and that is a monstrous thing," Firenze said, "It is a hideous crime, committed only by someone who has nothing to lose but everything to gain. For unicorn blood will keep you alive, even if you are but an inch from death, but at a terrible price. To slay such a wondrous and innocent creature and drink its blood causes one to have a cursed life, a half-life from the moment the blood touches one's lips."

"Who could be that desperate?" Harry asked, "I'd have thought death would be preferable to such a state."

"Yes," Firenze said, "Yet, one can be that desperate if it would keep you alive long enough to get something that will return to one to full strength and power, especially if that also made one incapable to dying. Do you know, Harry Potter, what is hidden in your school at the moment?"

"Of course, the Philosopher's Stone, which can be used to produce the Elixir of Life. But, who would want…"

"Can you not think of anyone who would do anything to return and to live again?"

Harry felt a sudden rush of fear and cold. His parents didn't talk much about the night he had gotten his scar. All Harry knew about it was from some books and he had never been too curious of what had really happened to Voldemort since he wanted to distance himself from the fame. Hagrid had told him once that he had simple disappeared and he believed that Voldemort wasn't really dead.

"You don't think that Voldemort…"

Just then, Hagrid arrived with Ginny and Firenze said goodbye. Harry and Ginny quickly made their way back to the common room to tell Hayley, Ron and Hermione what had happened.

"All this time, we thought Snape wanted to steal it all for himself," Harry said, "to sell it to someone else. We never thought he'd steal it for Voldemort." He ignored the shudder that went through Ron at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, we never thought of that possibility," Hayley said raving, "did you notice tonight that Snape seemed happier and Quirrell just wasn't talking. He must have caved in to Snape. All Snape needs to do is find out how to get past Fluffy, then he can give the Stone to Voldemort."

"Harrry, please stop saying that name," Ron whispered fervently, his face pale.

"Yeah, all I have to wait for now is for Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on, "then Voldemort can finish me off like he was going to do ten years ago."

"Harry," Hermione said, looking frightened, "People have said that the only wizard You-Know-Who fears is Dumbledore and he's here at Hogwarts. As long as Dumbledore is here, You-Know-Who wouldn't dare come here, looking for you. You're safe as long as Dumbledore is here."

Harry and Hayley took some comfort in those words. They decided that as long as Dumbledore was there, he didn't need to worry about Voldemort.

Soon, exams took all thoughts of Voldemort and the Stone from their heads. They proved to be both harder and easier than they had imagined. The stress was so bad that even Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when the last exam ended on Friday. The three headed down to the Entrance Hall with Ron narrating how he would spend the next few days of relaxation.

Harry, on the other hand, still had a problem. His scar had been aching since exams started. He had thought it was due to the stress. Yet, even with them over, the scar was still throbbing. He mentioned it to his two friends. Ginny had suggested he go to the school nurse but Harry insisted that it might be a warning sign of danger.

"Danger?" Ron asked, "Relax, Harry. What possible danger could there be, with Dumbledore around. I mean, we never had proof that Snape found a way around Fluffy. He nearly lost a leg that one time. Malfoy'll be proclaiming his love for Hermione, Ginny, and Hayley before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry suddenly realized something and headed off, the two running to catch up. He slowed down only when they arrived at Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid was sitting on the front steps, whittling on a piece of wood.

"Hey yeh three," Hagrid called, "Exams all done? How about some tea?"

"Not right now, Hagrid," Harry asked, sitting down next to him, "We need to ask you something. That night you got the dragon egg, did you recognize the man who you won it from?"

"Well, Harry," Hagrid said, "I dunno, he wouldn' take his cloak off." He raised his eyebrows at their stunned looks, "Look, yeh get lots of odd folk at the Hog's Head pub all the time. Never saw his face, as he had his hood up."

"Did he seem interested in your work? Did he ask about Hogwarts?"

"Well, I think it came up," Hagrid said, his face screwing up as he tried to remember, "I'm not sure cause he kept buyin' me drinks….Yeah, he asked what I did an' I tol' him I was gamekeeper here….then we talked about the sorta creatures I cared fer….then I hap'ned to mention I'd always wanted a dragon…..then, then he said he had a dragon egg on him an' we could play cards fer it….but he had ta know if I could take care of it, he didn't wanta send it to just anyone. So I told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy...then he asked me how much trouble Fluffy was. So I told him that Fluffy's a piece a cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play a bit o' music and he falls right to sleep--"

Hagrid then looks horrified, "Forget I said that. Hey, where yeh goin'?"

The five tore off running back to the castle.

"What are you three doing there?" The five heard, they were standing outside of the gargoyle leading to Professor Dumbledore's office.

They turned around to find Professor McGonagall coming towards them, several books in her arms.

"Professor, we've got to see the Headmaster." Hermione said.

"Whatever for, Miss Granger?" she said, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"We just do, Professor. It's very important." Harry said.

McGonagall's nostrils flared, "Well, whatever the reason, it'll have to wait. The headmaster isn't here right now. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry in London just a half-hour ago. He left immediately by broom."

"What! He can't have left." Harry cried, getting agitated, "Professor, tell him to come back. It's about the Philosopher's Stone. We think it'll be stolen tonight."

McGonagall dropped the books in her arms in surprise, then said, "How did you find out about that? What do you mean, stolen?"

"Please, Professor," Hermione pleaded, "We have to call Dumbledore back."

McGonagall looked at them for a while with suspicion replacing her shock. Finally, she said, "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but, rest assured it's too well protected."

"But, Professor—"

"That's my final word, Potter, Miss Potter, Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger. Leave the matter to your elders. Now, go outside and enjoy the weather."

Instead of going outside, the three headed back to the Entrance Hall. They ran into Snape who looked suspiciously at them, commenting that Gryffindor shouldn't waste such good sunshine by being indoors.

When they were back in the empty common room, Harry turned to the other four.

"It'll happen tonight. With Dumbledore gone, Snape will have the best chance to get the Stone for Voldemort tonight." Harry ignored Ron's shudders.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked thoughtful, then said, "That's it then. I'm going out there tonight. I'm going to get the Stone before Snape does."

"Im going with you, so don't even try and say no." Hayley said.

"But you two can't do that." Hermione said, "They might expel you."

"It doesn't matter, Hermione." Hayley said, "Don't you understand? If Voldemort gets his hands on the Stone from Snape, he'll be whole again, even immortal. He's already come after us once, and we lost our parents, if he comes back, who knows what will happen."

"Im coming too, try and stop me, and you'll meet my bat-boogy hex." Ginny said.

"Mum will kill me if something happened to Ginny so I'm coming too." Ron said stepping forward pale and shaking.

You two are crazy," Hermione said, staring at the two boys, "Crazy but so brave. All right, I'm going with you two. You may need someone with brains to see you through this."

"Hey!" Ron said.

Harry smiled, "All right, together then, the fierce five."


	8. Chapter 7

That night the 'Fierce Five' headed down to the common room only to be stopped by Neville.

"Trevor." Hayley said looking at the toad sitting on the armchair.

"Trevor get! You shouldn't be here!" Ron said holding the cloak over his shoulder.

"Nether should you."

"Neville?"

"You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Now, Neville listen. We-" Harry tried to explain.

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into more trouble." He said standing up in front of them. "I'll fight you." He said taking a fighting stance.

"Neville I'm really, really, really, sorry about this." Hermione said pulling out her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus._"

Neville froze and fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're a little scary at time you know that. Brilliant, but scary." Ron said gulping. You could barely hear Ginny and Hayley holding back their laughter at Ron face which was as white as Sir Nicholas.

"Let's go."

[{:_-*^*-_:}]  
The five had barely managed to fit under the cloak even through it seemed to get bigger with each person the was under it. "Ron you stepped on my foot." Hayley said.

"Sorry."

Eventually the five reached the third corridor and Hermione opened the door. "_Alohomora._"

When the five opened the door the sound of a harp filled there ears, and the sound of snores, loud ones.

"Wait a minutes." Hermione said. "Its snoreing." She said as the cloak was pushed off of them by the breath of the dog.

"Snape's already been here." Hayley said looking at the self playing harp. "He put a spell on the harp."

"Hagrid needs to give him a breath mint." Ron said as they got closer.

"We have to move its paw." Ginny said.

"Gin, I hate to break it to you but that thing's paw is as big as us."

"Come on Ronald." Hermione said pulling him closer to the trap door.

"Ok on three." Harry said as the lined up around the paw. "One, two, three." The five were surprised that the paw moved a lot easier than they thought.

Harry reached down to pulled the door up. "Hayley and I will go first. Don't jump down until we give a signal. If anything happens, get out. "

"Harry does it seem quite to you." Hayley said.

"The harp, it stopped playing." Hermione said.

"Gross!" Ron screamed when something wet and gooey dripped onto his shoulder.

"Guys." Ginny said. "Look up." The four looked up to see Fluffy above, three heads and all.

"Jump!" Harry screamed jumping into the trap door. Hayley Ginny Hermione and Ron followed.

"AHH!"

"Lucky this plant thing was here to catch us." Ron said smiling.

"Ginny get off of me!" Harry said.

"Sorry Harry." She said. "Didn't mean to land on you."

"S'alright."

"Wow." Hayley said as the plant moved behind Ron.

Soon the five of them were jerking around as the plant crawled over them holding them down.

"Stop moving." Hermione said. "Its Devil Snare you need to relax or it will only kill you faster."

"Kill of faster! Oh now I can relax!"

"Hermione!" The other four exclaimed when Hermione was lowered down bellow the plants.

"Now what are we going to do!"

"JUST RELAX!"

"'Mione where are you!?" Ginny screamed.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY! TRUST ME!"

Hayley and Ginny looked at each other and took a deep breath relaxing themselves, within seconds they were lowered down next to Hermione.

"Ginny!"

"Hayley!"

Soon Harry followed in suit of his sister.

"HARRY!!" Ron screeched.

"Everyone ok?" Harry asked standing up.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Ginny said trying to get up. "What about Ron?"

"He's not relaxing is he?"

"No."

"I've go to do something! Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...what did Professor Sprout say? Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the Sun**. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher stone movie)**" Hermione said.

"So light a fire!"

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right! Lumos Soilem!"

"Ron!" The four yelled as he dropped down like a ton of bricks.

"You ok?" Ginny asked.

"Luckily none of us panicked." Ron said standing up. "What happened to you?" He asked looking down at Ginny.

"Twisted my ankle."

"Mums gonna kill me."

"Wait guys." Hermione said. "What's that?"

"It sounds like wings."

"We'll go on then." Ginny said.

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"I'll stay with her." Hayley said sitting next to her.

"But." Both Ron and Harry said.

"No buts, now go!"

[{:_-*^*-_:}]

"I've never seen bugs like these." Hermione said entering the next room.

"There not bugs." Harry said. "There keys. I bet one of them fits that door."

"I don't get and I'm the smart one."

"I don't know." Harry said. "Hey!"

"Ron what are you doing?"

"Alohamora!" He said trying to open the door. "Sorry guys nothing."

"What are we going to do? There has got to be a thousand key up there?"

"Its going to be a big old fashioned one. Rusty like the handle."

"There the one with the broken wing."

"Harry whats wrong?"

"Its to simple."

"Oh go on Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broom stick you can to. You're the youngest seeker in a century."

Harry nodded before mounting the broom but the second her touched it all the heys in the room stopped and charged after Harry.

After fighting off the key-bugs Harry charged after the ld silver one. After chasing it for several minutes he managed to grab it and toss it down to Hermione where she unlocked the door, Harry flew threw the open door and Ron and Hermione shut it behind him.

The next room they entered was a giant chess board room.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"Where are we?"

"a graveyard."

"This is no graveyard Harry. It's a chess board."

"There's the door." The three tried to approach it but were stopped by the pieces.

"Now what?"

"We play ourselves across the room." Ron said. "Harry you take the empty bishop square. Hermione you'll be the queen side castle. And I'll be a knight. "

"What happens now?" Hermione asked once they were all in there places.

"We'll white moves first, and then we play."

"Ron you don't suppose this is going to be like real wizards chess do you?"

"You, D5."

"Hermione I think this is going to be exactly like wizards chess." He said once his piece was shattered.

Soon piece after piece was turned to dust and only Harry Ron Hermione and a few chess pieces remained.

"wait a minute." Harry whispered looking across the room.

"You understand right Harry. Once I make my move, the queen will take me, then you're free to check the King."

"No Ron no!"

"What is it?"

"He's going to sacrifice himself."

"No Ron you can't. Please there has to be another way!"

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not? Harry its you that has to gone, not me not Hermione, you." Harry nodded not looking ron in the eyes.

"Knight to H3." Ron said holding on to the horse as it moved. "Check."

Harry and Hermione watched fearfully as the giant piece slide over to their friend and pulled out his sword. They closed there eyes as the piece shattered into a million pieces and Ron fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ron!" Harry screamed. Hermione h=gasped and took a step over towards him. "Don't move! Don't forget were still playing." Harry stepped over the rubble and over his friend and stood in front of the king. "Check mate."

They stood still for a moment before running over to Ron. After check that Ron was alright the two moved forward to the next room where potions were lined up. Hermione solved the riddle that was in front of them and Harry took a sip of the potion which took him to another room

[{:_-*^*-_:}]

Harry was surprised to find not Snape in the next room but Quirrell, who was no longer stuttering and inept.

"No it cant be you, its Snape."

"He does seem like the type doesn't he. Next to him who would think of poor stuttering Professor Quirrell."

"But that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape, he was hexing my broom."

"No my dear boy that was me, I was trying to kill you. If it weren't for his counter curse and that fire that broke my eye contact I would have succeeded. "

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"I knew he was going to meddle in from the start, especially at Halloween."

"You let the troll in."

"Very good potter, yes. Why'll all the other teachers were running about the dungeons Snape went to the third floor but head me off. He of course never trusted me again. He never left me alone, but he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never."

After speak his attention went back to the large ornate mirror in the room. Harry read some strange words that made better sense read backwards. He then realized that it was the Mirror of Erised, that Hayley had found.

"Now what does this mirror do? I can see my desire, I see my self holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

_"Use the boy."_

"Come here Potter! Now!" He screamed, Harry stepped forward down the steps to the mirrior. "Now what do you see?"

Harry was surprised to see his reflection pull it out of its pocket, then discovered it was in _his own pocket_.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Hayley and I, were standing in front of a big house with our parents."

"_He lies_"

"Tell me the truth! What do you see!"

"_Let me speak to him_"

"But master you are not strong enough."

_"I'm strong enough to do this."_

Quirrell then removed the turban to revel – Voldemort himself, attached to the back to Quirrell's head like some ugly parasite.

"_Harry Potter, we meet again. _"

"Voldemort."

_"Yes you see what I've become. See what I must do to survive. Live off another, Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But something can, something that lies in your pocket." _At that Harry ran for it, up the stairs. _"Stop him"_

Quirrell snapped his fingers and a ring of fire appeared around the room blocking the exits.

_"don't be a fool, why suffer a horrific death when you can join me. And live."_

"Never!"

"_haha, bravery. Your parents had it to. Tell me Harry would you like to see your mother and father again, think about you and Hayley and you parents, together we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return."_

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone. "That's it Harry, there is no good and evil, only power, and those to weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things."

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Hayley running down the steps and stopping before the fire.

"Hayley!"

_"Awe Miss. Potter. Quirrell let her through."_ A path appered through the fire just big enough for Hayley to fit though. "Now where were we. Yes! Give! Me! The! Stone!

"Hayley run!" Harry screamed.  
_  
"Kill them!"_

Quirrell charged at the hands out. He had them both by the neck on the stone stairs. At the same time the both but their hand on the had that held them down which turned to dust right before their eyes.

"What is this magic?"

"Fool, get the stone!"

Hayley ran for the stone which had fallen from Harry's hand why'll Harry ran at Quirrell hands out. The skin that Harry touched started to smoke and turn to ash.

"What did you do?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know, I just put my hand on his skin."

"What was that?"

"Voldemort."

"Harry duck!"

Harry barely had time to duck as Voldemort sped away like a ghost, vowing to return. The last thing ether twin remembered was growing weak and sleepy.

Harry blearily opened his eyes. He couldn't see very well since his glasses were not on his face. A blurred figure seemed to hover above him. Then Harry felt his glasses being placed on his nose and the image sharpened into the face of Professor Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore. Wheres Hayley?"

"Over to your right." Sure enough was Hayley in her school uniform asleep. "Shes been here all night. Madam _**Pomfrey didn't have the heart to kick her out like she did to your other school friends.**_"

"Professor!" he said to Dumbledore, "The Philosopher's Stone! Quirrell tried to get it. What happened to it?"

"Calm down, my boy." Dumbledore said, "Don't worry. It's no longer a problem."

"But, sir…"

"Relax, Harry, please," Dumbledore said, "otherwise, Madame Pomfrey will throw me out. Now, I will answer your questions before I summon your friends."

"Sir, how long have I been lying here?" he asked Dumbledore. "How are Ron and Ginny and Hermione.

"You've been here three days already, Harry, and don't worry they are all fine, though Miss. Weasley well have a sore ankle for a little while and Mr. Weasley had a pretty nasty bump on his head."

"But, sir, what about the Stone? Quirrell wanted it for Voldemort."

"Ah, the Stone," Dumbledore was silent for a while, "Be reassured that neither Professor Quirrell nor Voldemort got the Stone. When I got there, I was in time to see the shade of Voldemort fleeing the room. I would have chased after him but I was more concerned for you. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"But if the Stone has been destroyed, what will happen to Nicolas Flamel and his wife? Won't they die?

"I'm afraid so. Nicolas and I had a talk and agreed it would be best to destroy the Stone, lest Voldemort or someone else make another attempt to get it. But, they reassured me that they had enough Elixir of Life to allow them to set their affairs into order." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement and concern on Harry's face, "Do not worry, Harry. They have lived a long and wonderful life together. The love they share will carry them on for death is but another adventure."

Harry lay back, pondering what Dumbledore had said. Dumbledore just sat there, admiring the ceiling as he hummed some tune.

"Professor," Harry said at last, "I was thinking, now that the Stone is gone, does that mean that Voldemort ever come back? I mean, he's not gone, is he?"

"No, Harry," Dumbledore said sadly, "I'm afraid he's still out there somewhere, perhaps trying to get another body…but, not being truly alive, he can't truly be killed. Even then, you have delayed his return to power. There are other ways he may return to his original state and there are other followers beside Quirrell who may try to help him. But, if he is constantly delayed or thwarted, then he may never return to power."

"Professor," Harry said, "Why is it that Quirrell couldn't bear to touch me? The mere contact with my skin burned him."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, "Well, Harry, when Professor Quirrell started drinking unicorn blood to keep Voldemort alive, he became as evil and monstrous as Voldemort. You have on you a mark granted by your mother when she tried stand between you and Voldemort."

Harry's hand went to his forehead to touch his scar.

"No, not that scar or any physical mark," Dumbledore continued, "but a mark of love within your very skin. Something as pure and good as love cannot be understood by Voldemort so it caused him agony to touch something marked by it."

"One last thing, Professor," Harry said, "How did I get the Stone out of the mirror. I've heard of it before. I read somewhere that it lets you see your deepest desires. Yet, the most contented man will only see himself."

"Ah, yes, the mirror," Dumbledore smiled, "That's one of my more ingenious ideas, if I say so myself. You see, only someone who wanted to find the Stone, find it and not use it, would be able to."

Madame Pomfrey allowed Ron, Ginny and Hermione to visit Harry soon after Dumbledore left.

"So you guys alright then?" Harry asked looking at his friends.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey could handle." Ron said.

"When dinner?" Harry asked, "I'm starving."

"Right now, actually. Madam Pomfrey said you could go if you want." Ginny sais limping over to him.

"Then lets go."

the five Gryffindors had arrived at the Great Halls doors and entered to enjoy the end-of-term feast. By the end of the evening, Harry thought it was one of his best evenings.

Initially, the Hall had been decked in Slytherin colors of green and silver since Slytherin had won the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. Then, Dumbledore had awarded some last minute points to Gryffindor for the events of the Stone.

"Another year has gone, and as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. The points stand thus, in fourth place Gryffindor with 312 points, third place huffelpuff with 352 points, in second place ravenclaw with 426 points, and in first place Slytherin with 472 points." after the applause Dumbledore spoke again. "Yes well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. But recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger I award thirty points, for acting clam and with smarts in the face of danger. To Mr. Ron Weasley I award thirty points for the best game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen. To Miss. Ginny Weasley I award thirty points for bravery and courage and truly living up to the Gryffindor name. To Mr. and Miss Harry and Hayley Potter for never giving up when all seemed to be lost, and stick and running head face into danger to protect others at all cost I award 90 points."

"We're tired with Slytherin!" Hermione said smiling.

"And last it takes great deal of bravery to stand up your enemies but even more to stand up your friends. To Mr. Neville Longbottom I award 10 points."

"Assuming my calculations are correct a change in decorations are in order." With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, the green and silver were replaced by Gryffindor red and gold and the huge banner behind him changed to that bearing the proud Gryffindor lion amidst thunderous applause from all except the Slytherins. The four Gryffindors were repeatedly congratulated by their house mates.

Harry and Hayley had looked at the High Table to see Hagrid beaming at him and Snape stiffly shaking McGonagall's hand, a false smile plastered on his face. The potions master turned to his direction and from the look on his face, Harry was sure his next year in potions would not be good.

They didn't care a fig. The feast was even more wonderful than usual. Yes, he would remember this night as one of his best at Hogwarts yet.

The next day, the grounds of Hogwarts was in chaos as the students hurried to catch the Hogwarts Express back to London. Harry managed to get a compartment for him, Ron and Hermione. He pulled Neville in to join them and the eldest red headed twins soon showed up to sit with them.

They spent the trip back, talking and laughing. When they pulled into Kings Cross station Harry, Hayley, and Hermione were pulled over by both sets of Weasley Twins to meet there parents.  
y were sure but"Mum dad this is Harry, Hayley and Hermione."

The three were soon pulled into a bone crushing hug my Mrs. Weasley. "Oh when Madam Pomfrey told me what you five were up too, Ron and Ginny Weasley you two are ground for three weeks, no buts about it."

"Yes mum."

"Oh I see my parents; I'll see you guys next year and remember to write!" Hermione said running over to a couple and jumping into the man's arms who spun her around laughing.

"I suppose we have to go find the Dursleys now?" Hayley said.

"Yeah we do." The two walk hand and hand though the barrier into the muggle world where they saw their Aunt, Uncle and cousin standing there. Summer was going to suck of that they were sure of and there was something else they were sure of that September first couldn't come fast enough.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I want to thank ****Bri P., Serpent91, Jokegirl, Leanora, Meme's Stargate, Melora, fantasyland95, MartinDeShade, L-lover, Hayley, nxkris, and everyone who reads, favorites, but alerts on. This story wouldn't be a story if it wasn't for you guys.**

**I know this chapter is really short compared to my other ones but this is like the teaser for second year**

**To Everyone- I'm working on the grammar, my teacher told me about Fiction Press and Fan fiction. Net to work on my reading comprehension problems. If it wasn't for spell check it would be a lot worse trust me.**

**Jokegirl- I know of the major changes I made by making Lily on the Quidditch Team and Ginny in there year but it will all come out eventually. Scouts Honor.**

**To People with Flames- I'm taking you comments to heart and working on it, if you have any more advice tell me.**

**To people with non-flames-thanks for all your support and I'll try to update two more times before spring break is over**

**Love From**

**Sparten Queen-Trojan Princess**

**P.S. Look at my other story Kindle My Heart.**

**_[*Potter*Twins*]_**

"Fred. George. Get up." Ginny Weasley said kicking the side of her brother George's bed, while her fraternal twin brother Ron did the same to Fred.

"Five more minutes mum." George said rolling on to his side away from Ginny.

"Any luck with Fred?" she asked looking over at Ron.

"What do you think?"

"George Fabian and Fredrick Gideon Weasley, wake up." Ginny said doing an astounding intimidation of their mother Molly Weasley.

"We're up!" They shouted sitting up.

"Shut up." Ron and Ginny said cover their mouths.

"What in the bloody hell are two doing waking us up?" Fred said lying back down.

"Yeah, we need our beauty sleep?"

"Dads going to be at the ministry all night so and left the flying car; we're going to bust Hayley and Harry out of the Dursleys."

"I'm up." George said sitting up and getting out of bed. "Come on Gred, move it or lose it."

"Fine."****

**_[*Potter*Twins*]_**

You see the Weasley twins aren't your average set of siblings, and neither were their friends Hayley and Harry, they were wizards. When Harry and Hayley barley a year old a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort attacked them and their parents, James and Lily Potter were murdered but somehow Hayley and Harry survived.

Last year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hayley, and their friend Hermione discovered a plot to bring him back using the Philosopher's Stone, which can turn any metal into gold and produces the of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

Ginny had hurt herself so Hayley stayed behind with her while Hermione Ron and Harry went ahead. When the time came Harry was forced to face Lord Voldemort alone, at least until the last moment when Hayley showed up.

Harry and Hayley were sent home to live with their horrid Muggle (non magic people) Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. After weeks of not returning any letters, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were finally going to do something about it.

**_[*Potter*Twins*]_**

"Do you two even know where we're going?" Ron asked leaning forward from the backseat.

"Of course we do." Gred and Forge said.

"Wait guys," Ginny said. "That one's number four.

"Told you we knew where we were going."

"Just shut up and pull next to the window." Ron said rolling down the side window.

"Harry! Hayley!" Ginny said knocking on the window. "Ron look at this, no one's in here, everything's destroyed, it's completely dissertated."

The two cots that were placed at opposite sides of the room were turned over and the wardrobe was open wide with clothes hanging out. Papers were littered all over the floor and the dresser drawers were opened.

"Harry and Hayley are gone."

**_[*Potter*Twins*]_**

****"So?" Mrs. Weasley said marching across the lawn to her three sons and daughter.

"Morning Mum." George said.

"Beautiful out isn't it?" Fred said guilty.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" She said in a deadly tone.

"Mum we're so sorry but we had to-" Ron said.

"All of your beds empty, no notes, car gone. You could have crashed. I have been out of my mind with worry, did you care? Just wait till your father gets home. Never any trouble from Bill of Charlie or Percy."

"Percy the Prefect."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" She said it was scary how much she looked like an angry momma bear at the moment.

"Mum we had to, we haven't heard from Hayley or Harry all summer, the Muggle could of killed them and we wouldn't have known. We went to get them out but they weren't there. You should of scene the place, everything was turned over and out of place." Ginny said talking so rapidly only someone like Molly Weasley could understand. Years of having to listen to at least three kids all talk at once had come in handy.

"I want you four to go inside at get changed, shower and everything then meet me down stair in the kitchen." She said calmly. They nodded and started the walk to misshaped house they called the Burrow.

"You know I don't know what scarier, calm mum or angry mum."

**_[*Potter*Twins*]  
_**

After all four Weasley's were showered and sitting at the table Molly sat down.

"Five weeks ago the unknown wizards attacked a Muggle household. The three Muggle's were stunned."

"Mum why are you telling us this?" Fred asked.

"The house the Number Four 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry and Hayley's relatives were found unharmed but when the Aurors out there, there was no Hayley or Harry in sight. There was sign of a struggle, so the ministry concluded that they were kidnapped, we've been trying to find them but so far, nothing been found. The Prophet keeping from the public until any more information can be, so when you go back to school in three weeks it they are going to use the story that they went to live with some muggle relatives in America."

"But they're going to find them right?" Ron asked.

"They're doing everything they can but until some sort of clue is found there is nothing we can do." Molly said tears shinning in her eyes. "I'm so sorry; I know they were your best friends."

It was official Harry and Hayley were gone, and if something didn't happen soon, they might not be back at all.

**_REVIEW! REQUEST! REVIEW! REQUEST! REVIEW! REQUEST! REVIEW! REQUEST! REVIEW! REQUEST! REVIEW! REQUEST! REVIEW! REQUEST! REVIEW! REQUEST!_**


	10. Chapter 9

Darkness, pain, the never ending pain.

'_Hayley'_ My sister, where was she.

_~Flashback~_

"This is the third time this week!" Vernon Dursley said angrily. "If you to don't shut that ruddy owl up then it's going in the cupboard with all of your other things."

"Its not our fault!" Hayley said, "She used to being outside, if we could just let her out at night-"

"What do you take me for," Vernon roared. "Some ruddy idiot! If you two let that bird out then you can send you little letters to all of your friends."

"_More like to Professor McGonagall to get us out of here_." Harry said to Hayley, you could see her trying not to smile while glaring at their Uncle.

The two had recently discovered they could talk to each other with their thoughts. It had come in handy to quick getaways with Dudley and his

Gang.

"_By the way Harry, happy birthday._" Hayley replied still looking at Vernon.

"_Same to you Hail_."

"Anyways, you all know today is such a important day." Hayley and Harry's had shot up to look at Vernon, their birthday had never been of importance before. "I could make the biggest deal of my career tonight."

"_Figures_."

Some filthy rich builder, his wife, and son were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a massive order from him. Uncle Vernon owned a company that made drills.

"_Stupid Dinner Party_." Harry thought bitterly. "_It's getting a little old don't you think, I mean two weeks._"

"_Well in four weeks we get to go ba_ck to Hogw_arts._" His sister said brightly.

"_Yeah, but even then we may still be alone_." He said sadness creeping into his mental voice.

"_I'm sure that Ron, Ginny and Hermione have a good reason for not writing._"

"_Better be a ruddy good one too._"

"I think we need to run through the plan one more time." Vernon said. "At 8 o' clock we should all be in position. Petunia you will be-"

"In the lounge waiting to welcome them into our home."

"Good, very good, and Dudley?"

"Waiting to open the door. 'May I take you coats Mr. and Mrs. Mason?'"

"_Wouldn't it be cool if it was Dean Mason and his parents?"_

"_Yeah, but what are the odds_"

"Exhalent Dudley! And you two?"

"We'll be in our room, pretending that we doing exist."

"Exactly, I will lead them into the lounge and introduce you Petunia. At 8:15"

"I'll announce that Dinner is ready."

"Correct and Dudley you'll say?"

"May I lead you to the kitchen Mrs. Mason?"

"And you two?"

"We'll be in our room, pretending that we don't exist."

"To right you are. The Mason's don't know about you and it's going to stay that way."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

The two instantly knew that what they saw this morning while trimming the hedges was standing right up at them. Two large green eyes were staring up at them from a rounded face with bat like ears. It hopped off the bad just as Dudley's voice rang "May I take your coat Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

The creature was searing something that looked like a pillow cover with holes for arms and a head. It stood and bowed so low it giant nose touched the carpet.

"Hayley and Harry Potter." It spoke with a high squeaky voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you two."

"Um thanks." Hayley said moving around the creature with Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked sitting with Hayley on his bed.

"Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf."

"O, um great, well im sorry to be rude but this isn't really a great time."

"Not that we aren't pleased to meet you, but is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes Miss. Hayley there is. Dobby has come to tell you, oh but poor Dobby wonders where to begin."

"You could sit down?" Harry suggested.

"Sit Down?" The elf spoke bursting into loud noisy tears. "Never has Dobby been asked to sit down, never ever, ever. Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard or witch like an equal."

After the two managed to control Dobby cries until they were small hiccups.

"You must not have meet some nice wizards or witches?" The elf shook his head then leaped up and started banging his head against the dresser screaming "Bad Dobby."

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry said.

"Dobby had to punish himself sir, Dobby had almost spoke badly of his family."

"Your family?" Hayley asked looking at the elf.

"They family Dobby serves Ma'am. Dobby is a house elf bound to serve one house and one family forever."

"Dobby do they know you here?"

"No ma'am they don't, Dobby will have to punish himself for coming here, shut his ears in the oven. If they ever knew ma'am."

"But won't they notice if they shut your ears in the oven door?" Harry asked.

"Dobby doubts it sir, Dobby is always having to punish himself for something sir. Just lets Donny get on with it, sometimes tell Dobby to do extra punishing."

"That's horrible Dobby." Hayley said. "Why don't you just leave, run away?"

"A house elf must be set free ma'am. But the family will never set Dobby free, Dobby will serve his family until he dies."

"_And I thought we had it bad, this makes the Dursleys look nice, kind even_"

"_You're telling me, poor Dobby, I wonder who he serves._" Hayley thought.

"Dobby is there any way we can help you?" Hayley asked, but then wished she hadn't cause Dobby dissolved into tears of gratitude.

"Please, please be quite."

"If our aunt and uncle find out you're here we're going to get into a load of trouble."

"Oh Harry and Hayley Potter Dobby had heard of your greatness but of your kindness he never knew."

"What ever you have heard about us isn't true, we're not even top of my year at Hogwarts, that's Hermione "

Hayley and Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently.

"Harry potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort?" said Harry.

Dobby clapped his hands over is bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry potter met the Dark lord for a second time, just weeks ago ... that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

They nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry and Hayley Potter is valiant and bold! They has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry and Hayley Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later ... Harry and Hayley Potter must leave Privet drive and hide, they must not go back to Hogwarts. They must leave before it is too late, they must go right now."

A loud boom sounded down stairs that seemed like an explosion. "Dobby is too late sir, ma'am, Dobby is so sorry." With that the green eyed house elf disappeared, the door to the bedroom slammed open, there was two yells of "Stupefy!" and then blackness.


	11. Chapter 10

**Dont Kill Me! Im SOOOOOOOO sorry for the long period of nonupdatedness (pernounced non-updated-ness). Lots of Crap has been happening but summers here and my goal is to write so much that secound year is finish by the end of the summer (a very unlikely goal).**

In other news HARRY POTTER WORLD opens soon and i am going opening weekend and the next weekend with my friend Rachel and my cousins (Emily and Megan) and my friend Forrest and my mom, dad, and aunt Kim. Reviwm and tell me if you going or not. I'll be there fake wooden wand in hand that my friend have me for my birthday three years ago.

Next,****

**I will finish this story even if it kills me, or my fans dont kill me first for not updating. All i have left to say in enjoy anf update they really do help a lonely writers self-esteem and her fingers move faster on a labtop.**

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Hermione asked the Red headed boy. After receiving a horrible message about Hayley and Harry disappearance she had sent an owl saying that she was cutting her trip with her parents short and come home. Now Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting in Ginny's room.

"If we had any sort of clue Hermione don't you think we would have said something by know?" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Ginny yelled. "She was only asking a question."

"Sorry Mione." He said looking at her. "I just can't believe no one told us."

"I knew something was wrong when they weren't replying to our letters," Ginny said standing up, "We should of known something was wrong, just think if we would have went and gotten them just a week or two earlier then this whole thing could have been avoided. They wouldn't be missing; they would both be here safe and sound."

"Our the people who took them would of broken into our house and tried to get them." George said appearing in the doorway.

"We've come up with a hundred different scenarios; some better some just as bad and some worse." Fred said standing next to his brother. "The only thing let we can do, is well, keep our eyes wide open and hope for the best."

"Who are you and what have you done to my twin?" George said looking at him.

"Hey, I can be serious sometimes." He said.

"Come on, mum says to go to sleep, we have to get up early to make the train."

As they all separated into their separate rooms they were all thinking the same thing. Hogwarts was going to weird without Hayley and Harry.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Where is his sister?" An old voice said, it was sad.

"I am unsure old friend. Once he wakes up maybe we will have some clues."

"What if he doesn't remember what has happened? Then what will we do?"

Harry James Potter opened his eyes with a groan t a white room and three fuzzy figures in front of him.

"He's awake!" The first old voice said in alarm. "Poppy he is awake."

"You gave us all quite a scare Mr. Potter." The old Matron said handing him a sickly brown potion. "Drink this."

"Madam Pomfrey?" He asked. "Where am I?" He asked drinking the potion which to his surprise didn't taste as bad as it looked. "Where are my glasses?"

"Right here." She said handed him the small worn down and dented glasses. "Harry dear, you need to be honest with me, are you in any pain?"

"My headed is pounding." He said. "Did I hear Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes, but they are not coming in until I know you are well enough to speak to them."

"Am I well enough then?"

"Calm down a second." She said waving her black wand over his head. "No bleeding, just a little swelling. Drink this." She handed him a blood red potion. "It will make the pain in your head go away."

"What happened it me?"

"You have a pretty nasty cut on the side of your head." His hand went up to his head where he felt gaze. "You've also got a scar across you chest from something, most likely a cutting spell. Beside that you've received a few bruises so you'll be sore for a week or two." She said frowning.

"You should get more rest but Headmaster Dumbledore said that speaking to you is urgent. Drink those two vials on you nightstand while I get him."

As he was drinking to the two foul tasting potions he realized something, _Where is Hayley_

"It is very good to see you awake Harry."

"Thanks Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Where's Hayley?"

The headmasters face turned grim, "I was hoping you could help answer that question. Do you remember anything?"

"Hayley and I were talking to someone in our room; he came to our room the night of our birthday. It was a house elf." He said remembering the budging green eyes.

"A house elf?"

"Yeah, he said he had to warn of us of something, but then there was a bang down stairs and he disappeared. Then everything is black."

"Harry, you and your sister were kidnapped, you've been missing since your birthday, today's September first, and your friends will be arriving in a few hours."

"Is there any sign of Hayley?"

"I'm afraid not, Harry I am truly sorry, but don't worry, we're not giving up the search."

"How did I get here?"

"You were found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. How you got there nobody knows, we were having a meeting with the governors when you were found."

"Oh."

"Harry I promise you, we will find her."

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"If you were not found we were going to say that you were with relatives in America and were staying there."

"So now we'll say that Hayley stayed while I came back."

"That is what Professor McGonagall and I were planning on." He said nodding. "You should rest." He said walking towards the door. "Oh wait; I have a gift from Hagrid." He said pulling out a chain with a square locket on it. "Open it."

Inside was a picture of Harry and Hayley. "Can you tell him thank you for me Professor?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Professor."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Hey Ron, Ginny Hermione." Dean Thomas said to the three at the Gryffindor table. "Where are Hayley and Harry?"

The three quickly glanced at each other and remembered the lie. "They're in America with relatives; they're staying with someone from their dads' side so they're with a magical family."

"So they're not coming back from Hogwarts?" Lavender Brown said from next to Dean.

"We don't know." Hermione said, "Hopefully they'll comeback."

"Yeah." Ron said frowning, "Hogwarts will be weird without the Halloween Twins."

"The Halloween Twins?" Seamus Finnegan said grinning. "I remember when we came up with that."

"That was some day."

_**~Flashback~**_

"Harry Hayley let's go!" Ginny yelled, it was ten minutes till the end of breakfast and Harry and Hayley had locked themselves in the boys

"Why?" They yelled down, "There's nothing good about Halloween!" Ever since they had found out about their parents Halloween hadn't been something they had been looking forward too.

"I'll go up." Ginny said, racing up the stairs to the boys dormitories. A few minutes later she came pounding the stairs with Harry and Hayley in tow mumbling something about stupid Halloween colored Twins.

"The Halloween Twins, I like it." Ron said laughing.

"Me too." Hermione said smiling; she glanced at the clock in the common room. "Guys we've got to go, class starts in 10 minutes."

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Do you think anything like the Troll or Stone will happen again this year?" Ron asked looking at his sister and best friend.

"I hope not, do you have any idea how much study time I lost because I was chasing after all of you?" Hermione said with a look of horror on her face.

"Where do you think they are?" Ginny said after a pregnant pause.

"I don't know, where ever they are I hope their together, nothing's worse than being lost and without your twin." George said looking down at his food.

"Tell me about it." Ginny, Ron, and Fred said sighing.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

In the hospital wing Harry Potter closed his eyes, a square locket clenched in his hand.

Miles underground Hayley Lilly Potter opened her eyes to darkness and the sound of rushing water.

* * *

**REVIEW! REQUEST! ****REVIEW! REQUEST! ****REVIEW! REQUEST! ****REVIEW! REQUEST! ****REVIEW! REQUEST! ****REVIEW! REQUEST! ****REVIEW! REQUEST! ****REVIEW! REQUEST! ****REVIEW! REQUEST!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Night Hermione." Ginny Weasley said climbing into her bed.

"Night Ginny." She closing her hangings.

Ginny closed her eyes and pulled out her black diary. She had found it mixed in with her school books after returning from Diagon Alley with her parents.

_Hello Tom._ She wrote; writing to Tom was something she did every night.

_**Ginerva…how are you?**_

_Fine. _She wrote back, of course this was a lie. Her two best friends were missing and her was a diary had a mind of its own and was bending her to do it dirty work.

_**Do you remember our deal?**_

_Yes._ How could she forget, she had been sucked inside of the diary, she had seen the horrible things Tom had done, she had seen Harry and Hayley being tortured by one of his followers. The follower was tall, he wore a black robe and a silver mask.

_**Tell me about our deal.**_

_I do what you say and no harm comes to Hayley or Harry._

_**Very good Ginerva. I have a surprise for you.**_

_What is it?_ Something she had learned from the beginning, always reply back to what Tom writes.

_**Harry is free; he is in the Hospital Wing.**_

_Is he alright? _Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, Harry was ok, out of Toms clutches.

_**Some minor problems, but he should be fine in a few days, he'll only have a few scars.**_

She was a afraid to ask the next question. _What about Hayley?_

_**She will be fine, if you do exactly what I say. **_She closed her eyes, last time Tom asked her do something its had resulted in her being pulled into the diary and watching his follower torture Harry and Hayley while she watched helplessly.

_What do you want me to do?_

_**Nothing yet my dear, on Halloween night.**_

_What do you need me to do on Halloween?_

_**You will find out later, for now why don't you get some sleep.**_

_Goodnight Tom_

_**Goodnight Ginerva.**_

As Ginny closed the black diary she knew there was no way she was going to sleep well tonight

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Morning Ginny." Ron said sitting next to his sister in the Great Hall.

"Morning Ron, Hermione." She said looking up from her plate.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said sitting down across from the red headed twins. "Has McGonagall passed out the schedules yet?"

"Yeah, she gave me yours." Ginny said handed them to her and her brother. "We have double Herbology with Huffelpuff's first."

"Oh joy." Ron said grabbing some toast and getting up with his sister and friend to head over to the Green houses.

"You guys go without me." Ginny said as they passed the hospital wing. "I need to ask Madam Pomfrey about a headache potion."

"Ok we'll meet you there." Hermione said, "Come on Ron."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Hi Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said walking though the large wooden doors.

"Hello Ginny." She said closing the curtains around one of the beds. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had a head ache potion?" She said rubbing her head.

"Certainly dear, just wait a moment." She said then turned into the storage closet. _This is my chance. _She thought as she slowly made her way over to the closed curtain. She reached her hand up to the curtain just as Madam Pomfrey came back into the room.

"Here you go dear." She said, than she looked up. "Ginny don't open that." But it was too late, Ginny already pulled back the curtains.

"Harry." Ginny whispered looking down at the sleeping boy. There was a large bruise forming on the side of his face, but what really scared her what was hidden by the gaze.

"He's going to be ok, right Madam Pomfrey?" She asked. She had heard it from Tom but to hear it from the kind matron she had grown through the year before.

"He's going to be just fine Ginny, Matron's Honor." She said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm guessing you don't really need this headache potion?"

"No, I don't." She whispered, she could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "I have to get Herbology." She said wiping away a falling tear.

"No, sit with your friend, I'll tell Professor Sprout that you're resting."

"Thank you." She said sitting in the chair that was placed by the bed.

"It's no problem dear." The old matron said before walking over to her office. _Now that's a girl who would do anything for her friends._

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Where is she?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"No clue." She whispered, "Now shut up, and pay attention to Professor Sprout."

They both turned their attention to the small women. "Ok, class today we are going to be repotting Mandrakes. Can anyone tell me the properties of a mandrake?"

To no one surprise Hermione's hands shot up, then to everyone's surprise Neville Longbottom's hand went up.

"Ah, yes, Neville."

"Mandrakes, when their mature can change a person back to normal if they've been cursed or petrified." He said his voice shaking.

"Correct!" She said smiling. "Ten points to Gryffindor. The mandrake form is an important part of most antidotes, but is very dangerous, does anyone know why?"

Hermione's hand shot up so fast she almost knocked over her pot. "Their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Yes, precisely, another ten points to Gryffindor." She said nodding. "The Mandrakes we have here are still very young -"

"Professor Sprout?" A girl who had to be in her 6th or 7th year came in.

"Ah, yes Coy."

"Madam Pomfrey sent me to give you this." She said handing her a note.

Professor Sprout took the note and looked over it quickly. "Tell her it fine, but she'll have to learn today's lesson from one of her classmates."

"Alright, she also want to know its you had the sap for her special patient."

"Oh, yes, it in my pocket." She said digging through the pockets in her clothes. "Here we go." She said handing her a small veil filled with yellow slap. "How is he?"

"He still doesn't remember, but the hopefully the sap will make the swelling go down so he can stop swelling down the pain potions every other hour."

"Wait a moment." She walked over to a plant in the corner and clipped off a few leaves. "Brew this in some water for an hour and it acts as a natural memory restatesive. The drinker becomes placed in a trance like state for 20 minutes where they can recall anything. Hopefully he'll be able to recall what happened to him."

"Hopefully." Coy said then exited green house three.

"No clue." Hermione whispered.

* * *

**Thus is the end of this chapter** **of What if? The Potter Twins?**

**Request & Review**


	13. Chapter 12

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked looking around the Great Hall; he had already inhaled his lunch.

"Maybe she's still in the hospital wing." Hermione said from her spot next to him. She wasn't about to admit it, but with Ginny being off her own world lately she was left alone with Ron more often and she actually really liked it.

"I'm going to go check." He said standing up and grabbing an apple, which Hermione assumed was for Ginny.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said getting standing up with him.

"It's ok Mione, she's my sister." He said grabbing his bag and walking away.

"Stupid Boys." She said sighing.

"Were not all that bad." George said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, just because one of the male species is screwed up doesn't mean we all are." Fred said sitting on her opposite side.

"Aren't you guys going to check up on Ginny too?" She said looking down at her plate; fruit salad didn't seem so appetizing anymore.

"Ronnikinns can handle her, he's the twin."

"And she's you sister." Hermione said looking back and forth between them. "Don't you care if she hurt?"

"Of course we do," They both said. "but it's a twin thing, twins know each other inside and out, and even though they would never admit it, Ron and Ginny know each other about as well as we know a dung bomb."

"Let me guess, I will never understand because I'm not a twin." She said looking at them.

"Sort of," Fred said. "It takes a twin to know a twin, like it takes a sister to know a sister."

"And you are an older sister to Ginny just as we are her older brothers." George said. "So get off your lazy bum, and go check on her, if you run you could probably still catch Ron."

"Since when are you two smart?" Hermione asked getting up.

"We've always been smart; we just prefer not to let the world know it." George said smiling.

"You know, I could see her and Ron together if the far future." Fred said tipping his goblet towards his twin.

"Yes, the far, far, far, future." George said bring his goblet to Fred's making them clink.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Ron wait up!" Hermione yelled running down the corridor, luckily most of teacher were at lunch or their classrooms so she didn't get in trouble.

"Hermione, I thought you were going to wait in the Great Hall?" Ron said pausing.

"Well, Ginny's my friend too and I want to make sure she ok." She said standing next to him trying to catch her breath.

"Ok then, come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the corridor.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Ginny?" Ron and Hermione asked approaching the Hospital Wing.

"What are you doing outside the Hospital Wing? I thought you didn't feel well." Ron asked looking down at his twin.

"Oh, um, Madam Pomfrey's special patient is doing something with her, Professor Sprout, McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore, so she sent me out here for a moment."

"Do you know who it is?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"You know Hermione, she hates not knowing something." Ron said laughing.

"He-" Hermione said, but stopped mid-word. "Ok, well it true. So who is it?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise you're not going to be mad at me for not telling you right away." Ginny said looking between the two of them.

"Why would we be mad at you?" Ron said looking her.

"Promise me." She said still standing her ground.

"We promise Ginny." Hermione said clamping her hand over Ron's mouth as he opened it to make a remark.

"It's Harry." She mumbled to low for them to hear.

"What Gin?"

"It's Harry." She said louder.

"What?" They said starring at her.

"Harry the special patient, I saw him when I was getting the headache potion, Madam Pomfrey said I could sit with him. You guys, he's really hurt."

"How badly?" Ron asked the same time Hermione asked "What about Hayley?"

"Hayley's still missing." Ginny said, "They don't know where she is, they're trying some memory_**restatesive to see if he can remember anything that happened to him or Hayley.**_ As for how badly he's hurt, he's got a bruise of the side of his face, and a large bump near his temple, I've seen some bandage sticking out from under his shirt, and according to Madam Pomfrey he's got a large gash on his chest and some spell damage."

"Bloody Hell." Ron muttered.

"Madam Pomfrey's changing his dressings so she sent me out here. She should be done any minute." As if on cue the hospital wing door opened and Madam Pomfrey stepped out.

"Ginny you can come back in now-oh Ron, Hermione; I suppose Ginny told you about our special patient."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said looking up at her. "I told them. Is Harry awake?"

"Yes he is, we're waiting for Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to come s we can give him the memory restatesive."

"Would it be alright if we sat with him?" Ron asked looking up at the old matron.

"Of course Ron, do you want somebody to get Fred and George?"

"Yeah." Ginny, Ron and Hermione said looking at each other.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny said hugging him. "You're ok!"

"Girls I think you're suffocating him." Fred and George said looking at the two girls who were practically on top of the bruised boy.

"Sorry." They said getting off of Harry.

"Hi guys." Harry said looking up at his friends. "Miss me?"

"Nah." George said waving him off in a joking manner.

"Didn't even notice you were gone." Fred said laughing with his twin.

"If only I would remember what happened to me while I was gone." Harry mumbled looking at the square locket in his hand.

"Madam Pomfrey's going to give you that memory thing, so hopefully soon, you will."

"That might not be a good thing Ron." Hermione said looking the gangly ginger.

"Why not? Isn't that what we want? For Harry to remember so we can put this all behind us?" Fred and George asked.

"Hermione's got a point." Ginny said, everyone but Hermione turned to stare at her in shock. She turned to the raven haired boy who her next statement was directed at. "You could remember something that you may not want to remember."

"Like what?" Her twin said, harry continued to look at his locket.

"You're really going to make me spell it out for you?" Ginny said looking at her brothers and messy haired best friend. "Hermione, help me explain it."

**(A/N: I wish I had a Hermione here for me, do you guys know how hard it was for me to put this chapter into words, this has defiantly been the hardest chapter for me to write.)**

"Harry, we want you to remember, it just, we don't what you remember to hurt you." Hermione said looking at the boy she had come to look at as a brother.

Harry looked up at her and opened his mouth to try and form some type of reply but nothing came out, just then Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared with Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you ready Harry?" The matron asked holding the vile of clear liquid.

Harry nodded and held his hand out for the small vile, with one last glance at the locket he tipped his head back and drank the clear potion with one gulp.

"Now what?" He asked looking at the matron, but before she could reply darkness consumed him, the only light was the constant flashing of images before his closed lids.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"What happened to him?" The five students said jumping to their feet and out of the chairs that were placed around their friends' bed.

"Calm down you five." McGonagall said looking at them, "the potion is supposed to place him in a trance like state for 40 minutes where he can recall anything."

"Oh."

"Harry can you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey asked waving her wand over the small boy.

"Yes." was the emotionless reply.

"What happened on the day of July 31st? Do you remember?"

"Yes, Hayley and I were talking to each other in our minds."

"Their minds?" Hermione asked looking at McGonagall.

"It's a power between twins, like a bond." Fred and George said their eyes still trained on Harry.

"Yeah, but it's uncommon for twins of opposite gender and it also depends on the closeness of a set of twins, they closer you are to you twin the stronger the bond." Ginny and Ron said looking at her.

"I thought you knew everything." Ron said looking at her.

"Yes, well, not everything." She said blushing.

"-named Dobby. Earlier that day Hayley and I had seen something in the bushes, that was him too. He said that something was after us and we had to leave privet drive and not come back to Hogwarts, didn't say much after that cause then the bangs started coming from down stairs, and before everything went black someone yelled a spell."

"Harry do you remember what spell it was?" Dumbledore urged.

"Stupefy."

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"N-no." Harry whispered. "I can't, it's like someone's placed me in a maze of fog, and told me find the exit. There's nothing."

"Who ever had them was smart, he obliterated him." Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall.

"That's good right?" Ginny asked looking at the two professors. "He won't have to remember all the horrid things that happened to him."

"I'm afraid not Miss Weasley." McGonagall said looking at the boy, who eyes were currently still closed, "It's like being trapped in a tunnel of darkness, you don't know how you got in, or the way out."

* * *

**You know the drill.**

**Review, Request, and Favorite**


	14. Chapter 13

"Harry, you happy to be out of the hospital wing?" Ron asked as he watched he mate walk down the corridor toward the defense against the dark arts classroom.

"You have no idea, it's so boring hiding behind that curtain." Harry said laughing, "What did I miss in Transfiguration?"

"We turned Beetles into buttons." Ginny said reaching into her pocket and pulled out 3 buttons, each a different size and color.

"I did five." Hermione said smiling, and pulling out a handful of buttons from her pocket.

"What about you Ron?"

Ron mumbled something Harry couldn't hear which caused Ginny and Hermione to dissolve into a fit of giggles. "What was that Ron?"

"I squashed it."

"How did you do that?"

"Yeah Ron how did you do that?" Ginny asked laughing.

"My hand slipped alright, McGonagall already gave me six inches of parchment because of it."

"It's ok Ron; I'll help you with it."

"Thanks Mione." Ron said blushing, quickly changing the subject he said. "Ginny did you tell Harry about that first year who asked you to get him his autograph?"

"No, she didn't, what happened."

"This little first year, blonde hair, looked like a mouse if you ask me, can up to Ginny before we went to pick you up, looked her straight in the eye and said 'Miss. Weasley, can you please get me Harry and Hayley Potters autograph, I'll do whatever you want, I'll carry your books, I'll do anything'."

"It's was so embarrassing!" Ginny said turning the famous Weasley red. "And those to just stood their mouths open, trying to hide their laughter."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Nothing, I just walked away." She said, "The poor kid must of felt so embarrassed." Then the bell signaling for the next class to start rang over their heads and throughout the castle.

"Oh, no we're late." Hermione said, "I've never been late to a class before."

"It's ok Hermione I'll run head and tell Professor Lockhart about our," Ginny pause thinking. "predicament."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said smiling as the female red head started running.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Miss. Weasley! You're late, and for my class none the less." Professor Lockhart said as Ginny ran into class. Ginny stared up at the gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed man in wonder, like most girls at Hogwarts she had read his books. Ginny had considered going to him about Tom and the diary but had quickly decided against it, he wouldn't believe her, she doubted anyone -even her own twin- would believe her.

"Sorry Professor, but Ron, Hermione, and I were helping another student, he's been in the hospital wing and-"

"Get on with it Weaslette, we don't have all day." The blonde headed git said from his seat.

"Why don't you shut the whole in your face Malfoy?" A voice said from behind her.

"Harry?" The voices of many Gryffindor asked.

"Mate what happened to you?" Dean asked, but he wasn't the only one, everyone in the class room, even the snake-heads started firing of questions about what had happened to him and where Hayley was.

"As much as we would love to hear about Mr. Potter's adventures I'm afraid I have a much more adventure filled lesson planned." Lockhart said as Harry and Ron sat at one table and Ginny and Hermione sat at another. "I am assuming you have read all my books, but if you haven't, that is alright, but evaluate what we need to focus on this year, we are got to take a quiz."

The class let out a loud groan. "Now don't worry, this is sort of a pre-test if you are unprepared that it alright." He waved his want at least 20 test papers came flying out and landed on everyone's desk.

"He's crazy if he thinks we can do all this by the end of class, there has got to be at least 500 questions in this thing." Ron whispered.

"And I thought Snape and McGonagall gave a lot of homework."

"You've all got thirty minutes, starting now."

Harry and Ron looked at each other after taking a glance at their test. What type of questions were 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?' and 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would be his ideal gift?'

After the half hour was up, Lockhart collected the papers and shuffled through them in front of the class. "Oh no, this is bad, clearly you all need to re-read, I clear stated my favorite color is lilac in Year with the Yeti and my ideal gift would be harmony between all magic and non magic creatures, in weekend with the werewolf."

Has Harry looked around the classroom he could see his roommates Seamus and Dean holding back a mouthful of laughter, Ginny was starring of into space, clearly not paying any attention to Lockhart, Ron was doing the same, the only difference was the look on his face was of utter disbelief. Hermione however was looking at him with a face of pure adoration on her face.

"Though a Miss. Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil, and own my own line of Hair Care Potions. In fact," h flipped the paper over and looked at. "full marks to Miss Granger." He turned to look at her, "You came in with Mr. Potter did you not?"

"Yes." She answered with a trembling voice.

"Well very good to you Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said, "Now down to business." He walked over and placed a large covered caged on his desk. " Now this is something so horrible that you may want to run." He pulled a blanket off of the rattling cage that was placed on top of table to revel-

"Cornish Pixies, you expect us to be afraid of Cornish Pixies?" Seamus said laughing.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies, and if you're not scared, then let's see how well you handle him!" He waved his wand and the cage unlocked itself setting 50 angry pixies free.

"Aaaah!" The class had erupted in to screams as the angry pixies zoomed around the room. Two pixies managed to grab hold of Neville by the ears and lift him off the ground.

"Let go you stupid pixie!" Ron and Harry turned their attention to Ginny who as trying to get a pixie to let go of Hermione's bushy hair. The whole classroom was being torn apart by every portrait of Lockhart to throwing ink bottles and tearing books apart page by page. Seamus and Dean were trying to grab Neville by his shoes because the pixies had hang him from the chandelier.

"Come on, round them up, after all they are only pixies." Lockhart shouted over all of the ruckus. "All right then, Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" He shouted…nothing happened, though Lockhart did have enough time to dive out of the way before Neville and the chandelier fell on top of him.

"Hermione do something!" Ron yelled.

"Why me Ronald?"

"Because you're the smart one!" Harry, Ginny and Ron yelled back, the bell rang and there was a mad dash for the door leaving only Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry, even Lockhart had managed to sneak off in the end.

"Just give me a second to think." She said pausing, you could almost see the gears turning in her head. "I've got it! Immobulus!" She shouted freezing the pixies instantly.

"Some first class Harry." Ron said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what a way to kick off the school year." Harry said laughing.


	15. Chapter 14

**I am a horrible person and am very surprised that I didn't find one of you wait with a torch and pitchfork out side my door, I hope a long chapter make up for it, but I know that it doesn't, I have this whole story written out and I just need to type it but, I hate typing, well it's a little more enjoyable with my new lab top but…im going to try and update every two to three weeks and if it takes longer then that it just means I have a lot of homework school related things to do. I go to an art school and required to say after 10 hours a semester for one class and five hours a month for another. Being a writer is hard! But I love it and I promise I will not give up on this story even if it take to my senior year of collage which is 7 years away btw. Hopefully it wont take that long. All my Harry Potter Love, Ember.**

**P.S. Did anyone go to Harry World over the summer? Am I the only one who checks everyday to see if HP7 part 1 tickets are on sale? Let me know!**

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Ginny, Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Ron said catching up with them in the main corridor, leading to the great hall.

"He's right next to us actually." Hermione whispered to him.

"No he's not, if he was next to you, I'd be able to see him."

"Not if he's under the invisibility cloak." Ginny whispered.

"Oh." Ron said looking around. "What's he doing under it?"

"I'm hiding from Lockhart." Harry's voice whispered from next to him, Ron jumped from the sudden sound. During the past week Harry had spent most of his time avoiding the blonde haired teacher.

"Don't forget Collin." Ginny said laughing. You could hear Harry's groan from next to them.

"Yes?" The perky blonde said appearing from nowhere.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stop shocked at the sudden appearance of the small mouse like boy. "Collin, we can't see Harry, and were wondering if you could?" Hermione said lying, which was surprising, because she never was a good liar.

"No, I can't see Harry anywhere, but I'll keep my eyes open, and my camera ready."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, including the invisible Harry. "Did you just lie?" Ron asked mouth open.

"Technically I didn't, I said that we couldn't see harry and asked if he could."

"Leave it to Hermione to tell the truth and lie at the same time." They heard Harry whisper.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth."

"Liar." Ron said. "Liar, liar, liar." He said in a taunting voice.

"At least I didn't sit on my wand snapping it in almost two places." Hermione said watching the smile on Ron's face turn into a scowl.

"S'not my fault, I got up to get YOUR book, my wand fell out of my pocket, which I didn't realize until I sat back down."

"and it snapped." Hermione said, "Ronald, you just need to be more responsible."

"Why don't you just write and ask your mum for a new one?" Harry asked.

"I can already hear the howler." Ron said frowning.

"Ronald Billus Weasley! How dare you ask for a new wand? You will just have to deal with it, for sitting on it!" Ginny said in a voice, that in Ron's opinion sounded to much like their mum when she was angry.

"A howler?" Harry's voice asked. "What's that?"

"In short turns, it's a letter that," Ginny paused, "screams out its message."

"Ha-ha Gin." Ron said. "Harry I think you can take the cloak of now, the corridor's disserted."

"Thanks." He said swinging it off in on quick motion and stuffing it into a pocket in his robes that the twins had engorged.

"I wonder what for lunch?" Ron asked walking into the great hall.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Harry Potter, wake your lazy arse up." Was the first thing harry heard on the first Saturday of the new term.

"Oliver?" Harry asked. When he put his glasses on, sure enough, there was the face of the sixth year Quidditch captain. "What do you want?"

"Practice." He said, "I've already got you broom, let's go."

He glanced out towards; the sun was just barely rising. "But the sun." Harry said.

"Will be up before we get the pith." The over eager captain said grunting. "Let's move it Potter."

Knowing Oliver would skin him alive if he didn't move, Harry grabbed his Quidditch robes and headed into the bath room for a quick change, then followed Oliver out the second year dormitory doors.

"Where ya goin?" Harry heard a voice behind him. When he turned around Neville was sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Quidditch practice." Harry said. "Tell Ron for me when he gets up."

"whatever."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Hey Ginny." Harry said when he saw the red headed girl standing in the common room dressed in the scarlet robes.

"Mornin Harry." She said yawning. "I'm going to be starting this year." She said, her smile breaking through her tired face. "Alicia Spinnet moved to France and is attending some magic school up there, so Wood put me on the starting lineup."

"Good for you Gin." Harry said still yawning. "You ready for another one of Oliver's killer practices."

"It's what I live for." She said, you could hear the sarcasm in each word.

There was a bang on the stairs as they made their way out of the portrait. "Harry?" A voice that he knew all too well said.

"Collin shouldn't you be in bed?" Ginny asked pausing.

"Harry I heard someone say your name. Where are you going?"

"Ginny and I have got Quidditch practice so we've got to go." Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her out the portrait hole.

"Cool, is it true you use four balls? And fly one brooms like witches from muggle stories?"

"Sort of Collin, we've got to go." He said stepping out the portrait hole.

"I'll come too, sit in the stands and watch."

"Collin, you don't want to do that." Ginny said stepping in, "It'll be boring."

"So Harry can you tell me about Quidditch, are there really four balls?"

"When I say go, run." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. She nodded then glanced at Collin.

"I think it would be so cool to fly on a broom, I haven't had my lesson yet but I can't-" Collin continued.

"Go." Harry said before running down the hall, Ginny by his side.

"Harry! Ginny! Wait for me!" Collin yelled running after them.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"What's wrong with you two?" George and Fred asked as Ginny and Harry stormed into the Gryffindor changing room.

"Collin Creevy." They panted out. There was a noise of someone running past the hidden door under the stands.

"Harry! Ginny! Where are you?" A voice said through the wall.

"I'm going to get rid of the little mouse." Fred said standing up.

"Sit your butt down Freddie." Angelina said pulling him down on to the bench.

"But…"

"Yeah Freddie you should listen Angie." George said laughing.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Fred said grumbling.

"If you keep acting like this you won't for much longer." Angelina said closing her eyes and yawning.

"Ok, now that our whole teams is here, you know that Alicia is now at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Hayley is in America-" Harry, Ginny, Fred and George flinched at the lie, which went unnoticed by Oliver, Katie, and Angelina. "so Ginny is going to be our third chaser, but it also means no reserves, so don't get hurt, and don't get in trouble."

Everyone nodded sleepily except for Harry and Ginny who were wide awake due to their 'morning run'. "Over the summer I came up with new plays and strategy's that are sure to help us take the cup." He pointed up to a board which held circles and arrows pointed in different directions with solid and dotted lines connecting them. "Now." He said tapping the board at causing the circles and arrows to move.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"How many boards are left?" Ginny whispered, the only response she got back was a quite and almost nonexistent snore from Harry mouth.

"Katie how many boards are left?" She whispered.

"One, it's a good thing too, Fred and George are already asleep and Angie's trying to fight it." It was at that moment George decided to fall off the bench he was sitting on with a thud.

"Weasley!" Wood yelled causing George and Fred to wake up with a start Angelina to fall of Fred who she shoulders was lying on and to fall Harry who shot up with a start.

"I'm up!" George said standing and grabbing his broom.

"Has anyone heard anything I've said I the past 2 hours?"

"Oliver, we know the plays, we're ready, but we're just so bloody tired." Harry said groaning.

"And hungry, don't forget hungry." Fred and George added in.

"Just get out there." Oliver said, "We are going to train hard because this year we are not going to lose the cup." He was glaring at Harry and Ginny when he said the last part. "Now let's go." He said arching on the pitch sun now fully glaring at the tired Gryffindor's.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"Look, its Ron and Hermione." Ginny pointed out, the two of them were standing on the side of the pitch.

"You finished yet?" Ron called out.

"Haven't even started yet." Ginny called out.

"Care to share the wealth." Harry said pointing to the egg sandwiches Ron held in his hand.

"I think I'll keep this bit of wealth for myself." He said cramming the last sandwich in his mouth.

"Then what has Oliver been doing with you for the past two hours?"

"He's been teaching us new plays." Ginny mumbled, "All morning, we've been sitting in the changing room for the past two hours."

"Hey, Ginny! Harry! Let's go!" Wood yelled.

"Later guys." They said mounting their brooms and zooming around the pitch as fast as his Nimbus 2000 would let him.

"Harry." He heard his name called across the pitch, it was Ginny. "The snakeheads." Sure enough coming out of the changing rooms was the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"I don't ruddy believe it, I booked the pitch for today, the day we got back." Oliver said flying towards the Slytherin team. "Flint! This is our practice time, so you fly back your dungeons where you belong."

"Why Wood, there plenty room for all of us."

"But I booked the pitch!"

"And I have a signed letter from our head." Flint said pulling out a piece of parchment from his robes. "I Professor S. Snape give the Slytherin Quidditch Team permission to train on the Quidditch Pitch to train their new seeker."

"You've got a new seeker? Where?" Wood asked.

"Doesn't matter Oliver, no one's better than our Harry." Fred and George said glaring at the six boys lined up in a line.

"The only thing Scar-head is good at is…" The voice Draco Malfoy said coming through the mass of large boys to stand in front of Harry. "well nothing."

"What are you trying to pull Malfoy, steal Harry life?" Ginny asked glaring at the pointed faced blonde.

"Speaking of the Malfoy's, look at what they donated to the Slytherin team." Flint said holding up I'm broom with a smug look of his face.

"The Nimbus 2001." Katie whispered to Angelina.

"Yeah, you know the best get the best."

"Then why d you have it?" Angelina asked looking at Flint, "shouldn't you give it to someone more deserving. Like Professor Binns."

"What going on?" Ron and Hermione asked approaching the two teams.

"Why aren't you guys playing?" Hermione asked looking at the Slytherin's.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" Ron asked looking directly at Malfoy.

"Didn't you hear, I'm the new Slytherin seeker, we've just been admiring my father's gift." At the sight of the seven Nimbus 2001's Ron's mouth went slack as he staired wide eyed.

"At least no one in Gryffindor team had to buy their way on to the team, they got on with pure talent." Hermione said glaring at Draco. **(AN-this is like my favorite line in the whole book and movie.)**

"No one asked your opinion you filthy little mudblood." Draco said, his eyes flickering.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy." Ron said pulling out his broken wand and pointing at Draco who was hiding under the protection of Flint. There was a bang and a green light shot out at Ron sending him flying back on the grass.

"Ron!" Hermione cried running after him with Harry, Ginny, Fred and George right behind her.

"Ron, are you alright?" Ginny asked sitting next to him, he opened his mouth to speak but instead belched and slugs came pouring out of his mouth.

The Slytherin team was rolling on the ground with laughter, while the Gryffindor team was surrounding Ron as more brown and grey slugs poured out of his mouth.

"Let's take him to Hagrids, he'll know what to do." Harry said grabbing hold of one of Ron's arms and pulling him to his feet, Hermione nodded before grabbing his other arm and wrapping it around her neck.

"Ginny grab our brooms." Harry yelled to the female read head who nodded, grabbed the two brooms and ran to catch up with Harry and Hermione.

"Oh Harry what's wrong with him?" Collin said running beside Harry. "Is he ill? Can you cure him?" He asked just as Ron gave a heave and more slugs came dribbling down his front.

"Fascinating." He said pulling out his camera and pointing it Ron, "Can you hold him still for a moment?"

"Get out of here Collin." Ginny said pushing the small boy away. Slowly the four of them made it out of the pitch and towards the forest where the small hut awaited them.

"Bloody hell." Ginny murmured as Lockhart came out of the small hut his pale blue robes shinning around him. "Guys over here." She said moving behind a large pumpkin, the other three reluctantly followed. When the blonde haired man was out of sight they got up pulling Ron with them as the hastily walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Been wondering when you lot where going to visit, thought you might have been Professor Lockhart again." He said ushering them in and handing Ron a bucket at Harry and Hermione sat him down on a chair.

"So do I want to know?" He asked eyeing Ron who had just burped up three more slugs.

"Ron was just trying to be a noble git." Hermione said sitting next to him. "Thanks by the way."

"At least you added noble in-" He paused as another slug poured out his mouth. "This is gross."

"Well why did yea need to be noble in the first place."

"Malfoy, he called her something." Harry said looking at Hermione, "A mud-, well I don't really know what it was."

"What even worst is I don't even know what he called me, I mean I know it was bad because everyone started freaking out but-"

"Mudblood." Ron wheezed out. "He called her a mudblood Hagrid."

"He didn't?" Hagrid gasped.

"It's the most horrid thing to call someone." Ginny said standing up, Harry looked up at her surprised, once upon a late night hat with Ron he had heard stories about Ginny's famous temper, but not for one second did he believe it. "Mudblood is a really foul name to call some who is muggle-born, someone with muggle parents."

"Like me."

"The malfoys come from a family of what people call pure bloods. Everyone in their family has been magical, not one un-magical being. They think that there better then everyone else, but we all know that's not true, I mean look at Gryffindor. We've got Ginny, Neville, Lavender and I. Were all pure bloods, and were deffintly not the best in our year."

"Speak for yourself, I'm right behind Hermione and right above Harry."

"Anyways." Ron said glaring at his twin before tossing a slug which had worked its way up. "Then we've got Seamus, Parvati, and you Harry, your all half-bloods, and Dean he doesn't even know if he's muggle-born or half blood."

"Ant there's no spell that our Hermione cant do." Hagrid said smiling.

"Dirty blood, so stupid, most wizards are half bloods now a days, if everyone married a pure blood we would b shagging our cousin." Ginny muttered to herself.

"Ron I think it was the noble thing to do but maybe it's a good thing that your wand backfired. Can you imagine Draco's father marching up to the school, you'd be expelled or have dentition everyday for the rest of your Hogwarts life."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

As it turned out Ron landed himself I dentition anyways, once Snape had got wind of Ron's attempt to curse Malfoy he was forced to clean the trophy's in the trophy room that night without magic.

"Later Ron." Harry said to his friend has he walked down the hallway with Flich. Hermione had said bye to Ron as they left the common room, though Ginny had disappeared after lunch.

"Bye Harry." Ron said numbly as he picked up a rag and bucket.

"Awe Harry just the young man I was looking for." He heard right behind him.

Harry eyes widened as Lockhart's voice reached his ears. "Hello Professor, I was just saying by to Ron he has dentition and, what do you know I'm supposed to meet Ginny and Hermione now."

"Harry me' boy, don't hurry off, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, I need some help answering my an mail, I figured, Harry would like to help me, I mean one day, hes going to know the trick of the trade." He said grabbing Harry shoulder and pulling him down the second corridor towards Lockhart's office. Rather than facing what would happen if he didn't go along, Harry just nodded his head and numbly followed the professor.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

Three hours had passed before Harry had heard the voice, and it as different than that of Lockhart's. It was a voice that sent shivers through your body and out your toes, a voice of ice cold terror.

_Come. Come to me. Let me rip you. Let me tear you. Let me kill you._

Harry gave a huge jump and a spot appeared when the name of the person he was supposed to be writing.

"What?" He gasped.

"I know, I know. Six months a top the best sellers list."

"No, the voice."

"What voice?"

"The voice, that-that said, didn't you-you hear it?"

"What are you talking about Harry?" He said staring at Harry in astonishment. "Must be lack of sleep getting to you, great Scott it's almost 11. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. You better be going."

Harry of course ignored this while he tried to find the cold voice again, but nothing could be heard. When he reached the Gryffindor Common room is was deserted, well almost deserted.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione whispered harshly from her spot on the couch.

"Hermione, what are you still doing up?" He replied staring at the back of her bushy head.

"Ginny and I have been waiting for you for hours. She fell asleep about a half hour ago."

"Is Ron back yet?" He asked.

"No, and don't change the subject." She said glaring at him as he took a seat in an arm chair.

"Lockhart dragged me to his office to answer his fan mail."

"Why did he do that?"

"He said I might need to learn the 'tools of the trade' whatever that means." Harry said letting out a small yawn. "I need to tell you guys something I heard but we should wait for Ron."

Thirty minutes later Ron came in hold his arm and mumbling to himself. "What are you guys still doing up?"

"Waiting for you, Harry said he needed to tell us something." Hermione said turning a page in a book she had gone up to get.

"Then tell away." Ron said sitting on the couch.

"When I was with Lockhart I heard somebody talking in the room but Lockhart couldn't hear it when I asked him about it." Harry said looking at two of his best friends, he was struck with grief as he realized once again that his sister was not with them.

"What did it say?" Ron asked rubbing his arm.

"Wait, what do mean he could hear it?" Hermione said jumping in, "If Lockhart couldn't hear it then you were probably just hearing things Harry."

"Hermione I heard a voice hissing a death threat loud and clear." Harry said glaring, "Don't let your little crush on him falter your judgment."

Hermione gasped and walked over to Ginny and shook her awake. Harry and Ron watched as the two girls walked up the up the staircase.

"Well," Ron said whistling, "that's a first."

"A first of what?" Harry mumbled crossly.

"You pissing Hermione off, not me."

"What ever." The black-haired boy mumbled walking up the staircase. "You believe me right?"

Ron nodded. "Do you think Lockhart was lying?"

"Not sure."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

By the time October had rolled around neared it close Harry and Hermione were once again on speaking terms, though the night Harry had heard the voice was left an unspoken subject. Ron and Ginny had caught a cold and were fixed up in no time by Madam Pomfrey with a Pepperup Potion. Fred and George had gotten a great laugh out of watching them walk around the castle, smoke coming out of there ears like their heads were on fire. That was until Percy ad caught wind that Oliver was having the Gryffindor team was practicing in the rain and he shoved two potions down their throats.

"Hello Nick." Harry said walking down the corridor from quidditch practice, looking at the translucent ghost who was mumbling to himself, "Bad day?" He asked noticing the look on the ghosts face.

"You could say that." The nearly headless man said looking at the small boy. "You do to, might it have anything to do with the young red head who was forced to miss practice because he older brother didn't want her to get sick."

"No," Harry said feeling a blush creeping it way into his cold wet cheeks. "The Slythern team has all new brooms, we don't stand a chance against them at our match."

"Don't say that my boy, this is on of the best teams Gryffindor has ever had, and trust me, I've seen a lot of teams fly though this school."

"I guess." Harry mumbled, "So what's got you upset Nick, didn't you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

"I have once again been denied to join the headless hunt, you would think getting hit in the neck 45 times with a blunt ax would qualify you but no, half an inch of skin and you've still got a head."

"Sorry." Harry said looking at, well though, the ghost. "Anything I can do?"

"Well you could begin to run because I believe I see Mrs. Norris turning the corner. Filch wont like the fact that your dragging mud and dirt tough out his nice clean castle." The ghost said smiling.

"Thanks." The young boy said taking off toward Gryffindor tower.

"Oh and Harry." The young second year paused, "On Halloween it will be my 500th birthday and I having a death-day party in the dungeons, if you an your friends could come and just perhaps mention how scary I am to Sir Patrick, he's in charge of the headless hunt."

"Sure, I'll see you there," Harry said running off.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"A death day party?" Hermione asked keenly looking at Harry.

"I bet not many living people can say they've been to one of those." Ginny asked glancing up at them from her potions essay. "But still…"

"It seems kind of depressing to celebrate the day you died?" Ron grumbled looking at his sister before going back to his half finished potions essay.

"Exactly." She said nodding.

After speaking of the Death day party for a few more moments they turned to Fred and George who had 'rescued' a fire breathing lizard from the care of magical creatures class and Percy who had given himself a sore throat by yelling at them., then running when the lizard had turned him into his next victim.

Though the whole time Harry couldn't help but think how much he had missed his sister and that she was slowly slipping away. He knew in his heart that if she wasn't found soon then he would have to be the one to find her himself.


	16. Chapter 15

The day of the death-day party had arrived and Harry was beginning to wish more and more that he hadn't agreed to go to the party, even if Nick had saved him from Flich. He just wanted to sit up in his dormitory and remember last years Halloween, how he had saved his sister, how back then he had been there in time, not how this time…he wasn't.

Ron the other hand was defiantly regretting saying he would go with his best friend. According to the red head the great hall had never looked more beautiful and the food had never smelt so…mouth watering. Most of all he was wondering what his sister had said to Hermione to get out of attending and why she didn't bring him along with.

As the temporary trio made there way down towards the dungeons and the party which was being cut off from the world by a pitch black curtain which some could say was even blacker then Harry hair they wondered how anyone could see when the only light was the black and blue flamed candles that lined the walls. Then they released it didn't matter in a ghost ran into anything, they would just go though it.

Though is Harry's opinion the death day party went as normal as one could go – being as he had never been to a birthday day party, much less a death day one. They had meet Moaning Myrtle, a ghost with glasses that haunted the girls first floor bathroom, seen rotting food which a ghost would fly though and try to taste, seen Myrtle fly off in a cry of anguish sobs and wails and had a visit from the Headless hunt who decided to play Headless Hockey during Nicks Speech before they had finally decided to leave in hope that desert hadn't been served and that maybe Ginny had gone down to the feast and saved them some food.

But that was when Harry heard it.

"… _rip … tear … kill …"_

The voice from Lockhart's office; the same cold, murderous voice that had sent chills down his spine.

"Harry? Whats going on?" Hermione asked lying a hand on his shoulder. "You look like-"

"Shut up Hermione, its that voice."

"… _soo hungry … for so long …"_

"Do you hear it?" Harry asked looking at two of his friends.

"_kill … time to kill …"_

The voice began to grow fainter almost to the point where all harry heard is a murmur. It was moving, upward, downward, he couldn't tell. The ony thing he knew was that it was going to kill.

"Come on." He said grabbing his frozen friends and pulling them down the corridor. The smells of the Halloween Feast flew past his nose and the sound of chatting didn't even regester in his ears.

"Harry what are we-"

"Quiet!"

The voice could still barely be heard, only just a whisper. _"… I smell blood … I SMELL BLOOD!"_

"I think it going to kill someone." He whispered pale-faced and ignoring his friends confused faces. He took of running down the whole second floor corridor, his friends panting and wheezing behind him, not stopping until they reached the a deserted corridor.

"Harry what it the bloodly hell was that all about?" said Ron wiping the sweat off his brow. "I couldn't hear anything …"

The Hermione gasped her hand point down the corridor. "Look!"

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HAIR BEWARE.

Was written on the wall written between two windows and shining in the torch light.

"Whats; that under it?" said Ron a slight quiver in his voice.

As they approached being careful not to slip on the puddles of water on the ground. All three soon realized what was hanging by a torch.

Mrs. Norris.

"Lets go guys." Ron said after a few moments, Harry's eyes shifted from Mrs. Norris to Ron and back to Mrs. Norris. "We don't want to anyone to find us here."

The three began to make there way back towards the great hall when the sound of large doors opening and talking alerted them that they were to late, within seconds the corridor was filled with the flow of students. The sound of happy students and laughter was gone as soon as it came when the trios class mates began to notice the hanging cat.

Though the quiet a sharp voice cut though, "Enemies of the Hair, Beware. You'll be next mud bloods."

"Malfoy." Ron mumbled clenching and unclenching his fists. The small blonde boy had forced his way though the crowds and was grinning at the sight of Mrs. Norris who was now rocking back and forth in the breeze.

The sound, or in this case lack of sound must of attracted the caretaker because the next thing Harry heard was a cry of horror and the screech of "My cat!" which was soon followed by a murderous threat when his eyes landed on Harry and his friends in the middle of the hallway.

"Argus!" Through the yells and scream the headmaster had appeared along with a majority of the Hogwarts teachers. He quickly removed the cat from it hanging position where it was still flowing in the slight breeze.

"Come with me Argus." He said looking at the crossed eyes man though his half moon glasses. "You three as well." He said looking at the trio who were frozen in place.

To Harrys most displeasure Lockhart offered his class room as a meeting place since it was the closest. The students seemed to have parted like the red sea as the headmaster, flich, Ron, Hermione, Harry, McGonagall, Snape and Lockhart (who was trying to make himself seem more important then he actually was) walked by.

Once in Lockhart's office Dumbledore placed Mrs. Norris on a table and began to poke and prod her under a half-mooned gaze., while Lockhart listed different and gruesome ways on how she could died and how he could of saved her, and Flich sat of in the corner and wept.

Though the three had a great detest for the caretaker they couldn't help but feel sad for him as he sobbed.

After ten minutes of Lockhart listing different and gruesome ways the cat could of died Dumbledore stood up.

"She's not dead Argus." He said softly looking at hysterical man. The whole silenced at once, even Lockhart stopped mid-rant on all the lives he had saved.

"How?" The caretaker chocked out.

"She's been Petrified; but how I can not say."

"Ask him." Shrieked Flich pointing at Harry. "He did it! He did it!"

"I didn't touch her!" Harry screamed.

"No second year could have done this." The headmaster mumbled. "It would have taken some very dark magic."

"He went missing over the summer, then just suddenly appeared in Moaning Myrtles bathroom! Who knows what someone could of taught him! For all we know he could be hiding his sister somewhere in the castle for all we know!"

Harry stood shocked and open mouthed at the hysterical man.

"Argus!" McGonagall yelled outraged. "You have gone to far!"

"How do we know he isn't manipulating us and his friends? How do we know they aren't in on it?" The men cried.

"If I may speak Headmaster." Snape said stepping from the shadows. "maybe they were just in the wrong place at wrong time." He then went into explaining how 'suspicious' the circumstances were and how Miss. Weasley wasn't with them.

Harry, Hermione and Ron of course were outraged by the mere suggestion that Ginny had petrified Mrs. Norris because all three of them know that Ginny had been asleep in the girls dormitory all night because she was sick. They quickly launched into how Ginny had been sick and how they had been at the death day part where tons of ghosts could vouch for them.

"What about dinner? I didn't know ghosts made food for humans."

"We weren't hungry." Harry said but was cut off by the sound of Ron's rumbling stomach, Snape's sneer widened.

"Headmaster I believe that Mr. Potter isn't being truthful with us, perhaps as a punishment he should be disbanded from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"Severus honestly." McGonagall said harshly. "There is no reason for Mr. Potter to be removed from the team, the cat wasn't hit over the head with a broom stick. Besides there is no evidence that he has done anything wrong, having some rotten luck doesn't make you a criminal."

"Innocent til' proven guilty." Dumbledore said firmly.

"My cat has been PETRAFIED!" Filch roared, "I demand to see someone being punished."

"She will be cured Argus. I believe Professor Sprout has procured some mandrakes when they have reached maturity a potion will be made to revive Mrs. Norris."

Lockharts head shot up and his mouth opened which everyone had learned meant he was going to share another reason why he was the best at everything. "I'll make it, must have done it at least a hundred times in my life time, could do it with my eyes shut-"

"I do believe I am the potions master at this school Gildaroy." Snape said coldly.

Turning towards the three the headmaster smiled at the three and motioned towards the door. "You three may go."

And go they did. The three quickly moved towards Gryffindor tower as fast as there feet would allow them. When they arrived Fred, George and Ginny were sitting in the common room waiting for them.

"Are you guys ok?" Ginny said immediately. "I was so worried when everyone came back and you guys weren't there and then Lavender said something about Mrs. Norris being killed and you guys were being blamed-"

"Ginny breathe." Ron said placing his hands on her shoulders, she nodded meekly.

"Is the cat finally dead?" George asked looking at the three Gryffindors.

"Did Dumbledore have to save you guys from the grubby hands of our dear caretaker?" Fred continued.

"_Mrs. Norris,_" Hermione said glaring at the two fourth years, "isn't dead, someone or something petrified her, and no, Mr. Filch couldn't do anything to us, we haven't done anything."

"Harry?" Ginny said, the black haired boy looked at her, and what she saw shocked her. His normally bright green eyes (that she would hate to admit seemed to be less bright each day) were lifeless, almost black. "Are you ok? You've been awfully quiet."

"Im going to bed." He said turning and walking towards the stairs and up to the second year boys dormitory.

"What's wrong with him?" The eldest twins asked.

"I have no idea." Ron said looking at the place where his best mate once stood.

"Ronald you git." Hermione said hitting him upside the head, really hard in Rons opinion.

"What?" He said staring at her, a look of fright in his eyes.

"Have you already forgotten what Mr. Filch said about harry or did you memory somehow get whipped in the past three minutes."

"What did Filch say?"

"He accused Harry, said that he wasn't to be trusted and that he was manipulating us all." She said sadly, "He basically called Harry a monster."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

_It's been done. _ Ginny wrote to Tom that evening. _Everyone blames Harry._

_Then your dear little Harry shouldn't have in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's his own fault._ The beautiful writing said appearing on the page.

_How Hayley?_ Was he quick reply.

There was one word – _Alive - _followed by _Goodnight, my dear sweet Ginevra._

**HEY!**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? SO IM GOING TO HAVE A NEW RULE, I WONT UPDATE TILL I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS TOTAL, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAVE TO SEE THAT NUMBER REACH 37, IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?**

**R&R PEOPLE!**

**LOVE eMbeR DaRLa**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, today is January 3, 2011, on October 21****st**** my sister was in a car accident. She was hit by a semi in Scottsburg, Indiana; I found that sitting in a hospital waiting room can make one want to distract themselves, so I spent the last week taking care of my baby sister and typing on fan-fiction can help get you mind off the bad.**

**I want to ask everyone how there holidays were and if they got everything they wanted. I know I did, my sisters is awake and fighting. She going to be ok.**

**So I would like to thanks everyone who read and reviewed and requested, I love you guys with all of my heart! Also I did the math and I realized it took me almost a year to do one Harry Potter Year and this rate…it would take a long time to finish so im going to try and update as much as I can so you guys can get all of the HP you want before I graduate high school in 2013. Yup im a sophomore and the school of the arts in west palm beach.**

**A special thanks to my friend Stephanie! She doesn't review but she's a good out of fan-fiction friend who I go to school. Check out my friend **** she's got a Draco/Oc story and I'm sort of helping her with it. **

**I want to answer all of the unanswered questions right now.**

**Child Of The Night Wolves13**** - no she is not with Tom she is trying to protect her dear friend and they made a deal. Ginny does Toms biding and Hayley lives.**

**Tizzu - I know right! Why couldn't J.K. Rowling give him a sibling! Life would have been so much different.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**** - ive got special plans for Hayley so you'll just going to have to wait and see!**

**Atw – Heyleys going to mentioned though out the story and will come back I promise.**

**Miss Lily-Rose Cullen**** - They were kidnapped from their house and Harry was found in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.**

**a bit of Slytherin – I was going through day when I got your review and it made me smile so thank you.**

**HarryPotterFanFreak123****, ****Bri P.****, ****sarah304****, ****hellfirefun****, ****Leanora****, ****Texas-twins8290****, ****mlkduds00****, ****Serpent91**** , ****Jokegirl**** , ****Meme's Stargate**** , ****fantasyland95**** , ****MartinDeShade**** , ****L-lover****, and ****nxkris****.**

**I love your reviews and am sorry that don't reply to them, hopefully this make up for it.**

**Also I'm going to make the five review thing only three, is that alright?**

**Here's a new chapter!**

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

Days later Mrs. Norris was still the 'hot topic' of the whole school and the last anyone had checked Mr. Filch was still scrubbing the shiny red paint off the wall where Mr. Norris was found. The whole ordeal was a touchy subject for Harry and his friends.

"I wonder why he doesn't just use a wand," Ron asked as he, Ginny and Hermione watched Mr. Filch dragged another pale of water down the corridor and began scrubbing.

"Maybe he doesn't know how?" Hermione suggest. "Are there people who don't know how to use magic?"

"There are squibs," Ginny said glancing at her bushy haired friend, "but I'm not sure."

"What's a squib?" Hermione asked looking at the two red heads.

"A non-magic person born into a magical family, it's sort of like the opposite of a muggle-born family," Ginny told her.

"It would explain a lot," Ron said. The two girls looked at him with confused looks of their faces. "Well his hate towards magical kids and all things magic, he can't do magic, so naturally he would hate it."

"Come on guys, were supposed to be meeting Harry in the library." Ginny said tugging at their hands, Ron made a face that could only be saying one thing, 'do I have to'. "Ron don't you have to finish as essay that's due in forty minutes?"

"Ginny don't you have one to finish too?" He said looking at her.

"Nope while you were playing wizard chess against every Gryffindor that would still play you Harry and I finished ours."

"Wait." Ron said stopping, "so I'm the only one who hasn't finished Binns essay?"

"Basically." The two said walking ahead to the library. As they entered they caught a glimpse of Justin Finch-Finchly walking rapidly out the doors and out to the grounds.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked looking at Justin's retreating figure.

"No clue," said Ron, "Hermione what do you think?" he asked turning towards the bushy haired girl only to see her running towards Madam Prince, "never mind. Ginny-" but looking back towards his sister he saw she was heading over towards a table where Harry was sitting. When he approached he overheard them talking about Justin and how when Harry had approached him to talk to him he had ran the other way.

"Maybe it was because he thought you really did hurt Mrs. Norris." Ginny said taking his hand. "No matter what anyone says you are not a monster."

Ron didn't know why but the fact that his best mate and his twin sister were sitting so…close together bothered him, a lot. He coughed loudly and the two sprung apart their chairs scrapping loudly against the floor.

"Hey Ron," they said looking at him.

"Hey guys," He said squeezing in between them. "What's up?"

"Nothing," they said looking at each other.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said sitting at the table.

"Can't believe what?" they said looking at her.

"All of the copies of _Hogwarts: A History _are checkout and there's a two week waiting list."

"I thought you had your own copy." Ron said looking up from his parchment.

"I do." She said frowning, "but I couldn't fit it in and all of Lockhart's books, I would ask my mum and dad to send it but I don't think an owl could carry it all the way from Brighton."

"You live in Brighton?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yes. Why?" The small brown haired girl asked quizzically.

"My aunt, uncle, and cousin go to Brighton every summer, they love the coast."

"Have you ever gone with them?" She asked shocked.

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked looking at her, "They would pack their bags and ship Hayley-" he paused and tears built up in his eyes. "We would be sent over to Miss. Figg our neighbor and we would spend our time there."

No one had spoken after Harry had finished his sentence; Hayley had stayed on their mind until the bell had rung signaling that it was time for Professor Binns class.

"Miss. Granger!" Madam Prince called as they headed out of the library. He placed a book in her hands, "This is my own personal copy." She said looking at the bushy haired girl, "Take good care of it and I expect it back in three days."

Once the Librarian had walked away Hermione pulled at the cloth that was wrapped around what appeared to be a very large thick book.

"It's Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said smiling, "Merlin! It's a second edition, it got to be at least 150 years old."

Just then the warning bell rang.

"Come on were going to be late for class." Ron said tugging at Hermione's arm, "Hermione you can look at your new book later."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

_The __Chamber of Secrets__ was allegedly created under the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle during Medieval times by Salazar Slytherin. The Chamber of Secrets was home to an ancient creature, which, according to legend, can only be controlled by an heir of Slytherin._

_Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders about the importance of blood purity and the acceptance of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the other Founders were against him in this matter, he left the school. According to legend, before he left, he created a secret chamber deep underground in Hogwarts Castle - known as the Chamber of Secrets. This Chamber was home to a beast that was allegedly supposed to purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Over the centuries after Salazar Slytherin's death, many searches of the school were conducted to find the Chamber. None, however, were successful, and the Chamber was dismissed as a mere legend by many. _

"That's it?" Ginny said looking at her friend after she finished reading the passage on the Chamber of Secrets.

"What do you expect Ginny?" Hermione asked closing the book, "It's not real."

Ginny glared at her friend and opened her mouth to retort but something stopped her. If she told anyone what she new, about Tom and Hayley and what she had been doing, what she had been doing to keep Hayley alive and well…if anyone knew she and Hayley would be in for it. "Never mind, im going to bed."

"Ginny wait…" Harry said getting up and following his friend, "Hermione is just as scared as the rest of us, but you know her, she needs logic to believe something, and right now, all the logic we have is writing on a wall and an old book."

Ginny nodded and followed her friend back over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting, after a short silence Ron stepped in. "I always thought Slytherins were mean to muggle-borns but I thought that was only because they're all purebloods. Turns out its because of their loopy leader, who do you think the heir is anyways?"

"It could be anyone Ron," Ginny said playing along, she had to.

"You guys don't actually believe this do you?" Hermione asked looking at her friends.

"Hermione you saw the writing on the wall," Harry said, "besides there's something I never told you guys."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, she to had noticed the change in him over the past few days.

Harry glanced around the common room, "not here."

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other, "follow us."

After convincing the two boys to follow them with out question –which was a lot harder then one would think- they stood in the hallway where the attack on Mrs. Norris had happened in front of the first floor girl's bathroom.

"Why are we standing in front of a broken toilet?" Ron asked, the two girls rolled their eyes.

"Trust us," they said pulling them inside.

"There is no one in here." Ron said looking around, "once again I ask, why are we in here?"

"Well Harry has something he wants to tell us, and no one ever come in here," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Moaning Myrtle," Ginny said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Wasn't she at the death day party?" Harry asked.

"Right," Ron said, "she left screaming and crying right?"

"Guys!" Ginny yelled, "Harry, don't have something you want to tell us."

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Well mate, were listening."

Harry frowned. "I never told you guys this but last year…at the sorting…the hat..he wanted to…" he paused again.

"Harry," Ginny said walking up to him, "you know you can tell us anything right?"

"Yeah mate," Ron said, "were all friends."

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin!" he said suddenly. "The only reason im not there is because I begged to not put me there."

Harry stood there for a moment looking at his friends before Ron spoke up.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Well come on Harry," Ginny said laughing. "The sorting hat thought you'd do good in Slytherin, well guess what? You're an even better Gryffindor."

"Everything happens for a reason Harry," said Hermione.

"But what if…"

"Now 'what if's' Harry," Ginny said smiling. "You didn't do anything wrong.

"Besides I bet its Malfoy or someone else from Slytherin pure blood, after all it is there house," Ron said smirking.

"Let's get out of here," Ginny said suddenly. "I don't think Myrtle would be to happy to see boys in her bathroom."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

Once again the topic of the attacks came up again that night. The four were sitting in the common room practicing spells flitwick had assigned-well three of them were practicing while the fourth wand just shot off multicolored sparks.

"Who do you think did it?" Hermione asked.

"One guess," Ron and Harry muttered.

"That's just it…" Hermione said, "I don't Malfoy has the brains to pull it off."

"You'd never know Hermione," Ginny said. "It could be him, it could be someone from another house even. Who ever it is could be doing this right under everyone's noses, or being forced to do it." Ginny looked at the others. She had worked out exactly what she was going to say after Harry had told them about the sorting; It was her way of telling the truth without giving the full truth.

The three turned to her. Ron was shaking his head while Harry just stared at her. Hermione just looked at her curiously as she processed this new information.

"Ginny do you something we don't?" the bushy hair girl asked after a moment.

Ginny froze, she hadn't prepared for questions.

"Hermione that's crazy," Harry said, "Ginny would tells us if she knew something. Remember-no secrets."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered still looking at Ginny, "crazy."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

"I thought of how we can find out if it really is Malfoy," Hermione said after leaving potions class later that week.

"how?" asked Ron.

"We just go up to him and ask," she said simply.

"Its official," Ron said gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "Hermione you have gone off the deep end."

"No I haven't," she said pulling herself away from his arms. "Do you want to hear my plan or not?" Once the three had nodded she continued. "The Polyjuice Potion, Snape mentioned it a few weeks ago, remember?"

"No," R4on said shaking his head.

"That was a metaphorical question Ron, anyways it can transform us into the person we want it to, in this case Slytherin's. Then we can simply walk into the common room."

"That seems easy," Ron said. "How do we get this potion."

"We have to make it, there's a book with the instructions in the library."

"Then lets go," Harry said walking.

"That's where we have a problem."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

After much planning and scheming on Harry and Ron part the four had finally managed to come up with a plan. Since the book They need was in the restricted section on the library they need a teachers signature to check it out. The only problem was finding a teacher so self center and arrogant to sign the from for the book with so much as a second glance. The they thought of the person: Lockhart.

Hermione was going to talk to him after class and say they she wanted ti read the book to get a better understanding of something he did in his books. To there not mush surprise five minutes after class was over Hermione walked out of the class holding the signed form as if it was worth more then all the gold and jewels in Gringotts.

Though there was one part of there plan that they over looked. Madam Pince. Though Hermione was one of the few students that the old bat actually liked she was very unwilling to hand over the copy of Moste Potente to the four well known trouble makers.

After a very almost heated argument between the four and Madam Pince and a very reluctant Hermione who didn't want to hand over the paper with Lockharts signature the four had managed to get the book and quickly scurried off to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Here it is," Hermione said flipping through the worn out book once the four had settled on the floor of the bathroom.

"I really hope the looks on their face were imagined by the artist," Ginny muttered looking at the text over the bushy haired girls shoulder.

"Hermione," Ron asked, "how do you suppose we get most of these ingredients. I mean boomslang isn't going to be on the student cupboard."

"Don't forget a little bit of who ever you want to turn into," Ginny said laughing.

"Wait a second, I am NOT drinking anything with Crabbe or Goyle in it," Ron said turning a slight shade of green.

"I still want to know how were going to get half this stuff, we could steal from Snape but that would be a death sentence with in itself."

Harry turned away from his bickering friends and began to walk around the bathroom. A part of him still could believe that this was the very place were he had been found after He and Hayley had gone missing.

For an unknown reason he felt a slight pull in his gut that was leading him towards a sink in the center of the room. He looked in the mirror and fell backwords with a gasp.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled rushing over and kneeling by the fallen boy. "Harry are you ok?"

He nodded though he was far from it. A second ago he could have swore Hayley looking back at him though the mirrors glass.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

Most of her time was spent in darkness. She could hear the faint sound of running water and the sound of a hissing snake moving around but that was it. When ever she opened her eyes she would close again due the pain that would enter her body.

At moment she thought she could hear the muttered words of Hogwarts and her brothers and friends names but as soon as she would call out to them the darkness retook her.

She could only do one thing. Prey for a savior. Prey for her brother to find her.

_Save me. It's me…Hayley._


	18. Chapter 17

With everything that had been going Harry welcomed Woods training program with new vigor and when the date of the first Quidditch match approached something seemed to spark inside of him.

A week after Harry had thought he seen Hayley in Moaning Myrtle bathroom (he had passed it off has fatigue and mild desperation to want to see his sister again) and the quidditch match against Slytherin was that very day.

From the dressing room you could hear the whole school marching down into the standing surrounding the pitch. When Harry and Ginny walked on to the field they could easily spot their friends as Hermione every so bushy hair was standing on end due to the humidity.

Woods pre-game speech in Harry opinion was more demanding then usual, he had actually felt some what scared when Wood had growled at him to catch the snitch or die trying.

Ten minutes into the game Harry already wanted it to be over. There was a bludger that just didn't want to leave him alone. He could handle Malfoys taunting and quite enjoyed leading him on when he followed him but he was being constantly followed George and Fred were always by his side and blocking his view of finding the snitch, they had also missed the other bludger that had hit Ginny and nearly knocked her off her broom.

He caught a brief of the score, Slytherin was leading 60-0, with Fred and George sticking to Harry like glue and the Slytherin beaters were having a field day attacking the Gryffindor players. Not to mention they also had the new brooms.

Still avoiding the mad bludger Harry caught a glimpse of Fred signaling Oliver to call a time-out, when Madam Hooch's whistle blew he couldn't have been happier to have his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Fred! George! What are you doing? Where you when that bludger hit Ginny and Angelina," Wood said angrily.

"Trying to…keep Harry…from being…mauled…" George panted out.

"Its been…tampered…with…" Fred said wheezing slightly.

"That's impossible," Wood frowned. "They've been in Madam Hooch's office since out last practice and they were fine then."

Over Katie Bell's shoulder he could see the Slytherin team laughing and pointing in his direction, Draco Malfoy and a unnerving grin plastered across his face.

"Guy's" he said as Madam Hooch started to approach them. "Just let me deal with the bludgers and you guys focus on helping the rest of the team."

"Are you mad?" Ginny questioned staring at him, her scarlet robes clashing against her long red hair; eve, her face had a slight pinkish tint to it. Harry suspected it was due to anger at him for wanting to deal with the rogue bludger on his own.

"Are you sure?" Wood asked quickly seeing Madam Hooch, Harry nodded.

_[*Potter*Twins*]_

Harry awoke to a prickling in his arm. The pervious day flashed into his head. After restarting the Quidditch game Harry was quick to work at avoiding the bludger but once it had rammed into his arm breaking it he knew he was in deep trouble. Somehow he had managed to keep a one handed balance on his broom and catch the snitch. He had landed in a tumble against the ground of the pitch where Lockhart had claimed to be able to fix his arm only to remove all the bones in his arm. He had been sent to the hospital wing where he was being forced to painfully re-grow 33 of his bones.

There was an almost silent crack in the hair and Harry felt something small but heavy land on his legs.

"Dobby!" he cried when he sa the bright tennis ball green eyes though the darkness of the hospital wing.

"Harry Potter is ok!" he cried. "Tis all Dobby fault. If only he had gotten there quicker, the both Harry Potter and Hayley-" he suddenly fell to the floor and began to bang his head on the table beside the bed. "Harry Potter was not supposed to return to school. He and his Hayley were supposed to…was his masters plan… but Dobby doesn't like his…" he once again froze and once again started to pound his head against the table.

"Dobby, what are you doing here? And what was that about Hayley, Dobby do you know where my sister is?"

"I's…" the beat up house elf looked at him his large eyes watering. "Dobby cannot sir."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Dobby had to make sure Harry Potter was ok after the attack on his home, Dobby tried so hard to warn him and Hayley."

"How'd you know about that by the way?"

"Dobby cannot says about that only that there are Dark deeds planned in this place and Harry Potter must be ready for the Chamber of Secrets-" there were footsteps approaching at the end of the hallway. "Dobby must go."

A moment after Harry had slumped against his pillows and began to feign sleep Dumbledore was backing into the wing carrying part of what looked to be a statue with McGonagall carrying the other half.

"Fetch Madam Pomfery," Dumbledore whispered. McGonagall hurried past his bed and out of sight, he could hear the whispered but urgent voices of the nurse and transfiguration teacher and soon they both reappeared through the doors of the nurse's office.

"What happened?" she half cried to the headmaster glancing at the figure on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"I think he was trying the sneak down to visit Potter," said McGonagall.

Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified? whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate — who knows what might have-"

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted…"

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But…Albus… surely… who?"

"The real question is how…" Albus said frowning. And from what Harry could see of their faces, they didn't understand this any better than he did.

A thought entered his mind, didn't Dobby mention The Chamber of Secrets.

_[*Potter*Twins*]_

After being realized from the hospital wing Harry found him self looked inside Moaning Myrtles bathroom wit an eager Hermione, and a tired looking Ginny and Ron. He began to tell them about Colin bu was slightly disappointed to find they already known.

"There's something else," said Harry, "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked up, amazed. Harry told them everything Dobby had told him — or hadn't told him. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.

"This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious."

The four spent most of their time in the stall talking about how the monster was getting around the school.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

By Monday morning it seemed the whole school knew that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital. People spent most of there time listening to and spreading rumors that had been made up on whim. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pure-blood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him.

Since the potion was only half finished they decided to make a plan to get the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin they nedded to finish off the potion, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores.

"What we need," said Hermione briskly as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."

Harry, Ginny and Ron looked at her nervously.

"I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "Harry and Ron, you will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so. I'll grab the stuff we need then pass it off to Ginny to help me sneak it out.

Harry smiled feebly. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as sleeping with a dragon

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."

Harry's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things. He was waiting for Hermione's signal, and he hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his watery potion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Harry's eye and nodded.

Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate — Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft — when I find out who did this —"

Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled.

Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.

"He knew it was me," Harry told Ron, Ginny and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."

Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.

"It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.

"Snape can't prove it was you," said Ron reassuringly to Harry. "What can he do?"

"Knowing Snape, something foul," said Harry as the potion frothed and bubbled.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I know quick update right? im going to try and keep updating fast, i want to have 3d year finished by JUNE/JULY. Lets hope i can!**

**REVIEW GUYS! I LOVE THEM AND TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Dodges spell that angry readers shot at her and begs for mercy. A lot has happened since I last updated in January. I told you all about my sisters' accident and since then she's been in and out of hospitals and was finally released for hopefully the final time last may. She's been staying at her moms house (my dads ex-wife) until recently when I spent a week with her and her husband helping her get settle back in with normal life. I've also had to get a job to help pay for bills and my new crappy car that gets me back and forth from work. This story is all written out on paper and now since I finally got set on a schedule, and I have 20 days before school starts I want to upload as much as possible. I typed all of this up this morning in fact. So to all my fans that have stuck by this story though these months were I have been awall I think you and hope you enjoy.**

Harry sighed as he walked out of the hospital wing. The past week had been torture.

First, he thought he was going insane- this was on account that he could have swore that he say his sister looking at him through a mirror in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Second, he had landed himself back in the hospital wing after being attacked by a rouge bludger at the last quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

As it turned out, it was the dobby the annoying house elf that set the bludger on him, he was trying to 'protect' him from an unspeakable horror.

Third, there had been another attack. This time it had been Colin Creevy. Sure he had found the little mouse annoying to no end, but he would wish an attack on anyone, except maybe the attacker.

Fourth, he couldn't find his friends anywhere.

After what seemed like an hour of wandering the grounds searching for his friends he realized where they were.

"Hey," he said walking in though the doors of Myrtles bathroom, he could faintly hears the moans and wails thought he pipes.

"Harry! Back here," Hermione called from a back stall; glancing in he would see Ron and Hermione on there knees looking at a block caldron perched on a toilet seat, you could barely see the blue flame under it. He laughed inwardly, Hermione's specialty.

"We heard about Colin," Ron said turning from the caldron which was emitting stong-and foul odors.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Talking to McGonagall," Hermione said glancing between him and the potion.

"Why?"

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "Ginny's the one who found Colin this morning."

"She apparently couldn't sleep," Hermione continued, "I could hear her tossing from my bed before I fell asleep. She must of came downstairs to think or something," she paused. "She tripped right over his body."

"Surprised you couldn't hear her scream from the hospital wing," Ron said frowning. "She gave me a bloddy heart attack she did."

"Well my bad Ronald," a voice said. The three turned to see Ginny standing there.

"You ok?" Harry asked looking at the pale redhead.

"Yeah, just tired," she said sitting down. "You?"

"Good as new," he said moving his left arm around. "Guess who paid me a visit last night?"

"Who?"

Harry quickly launched into the tale from Dobby standing over him, to the unspeakable horror, to when the professors walked in.

"That Ruddy elf is a menace," Ron said mouth agape, "it was trying to kill you!"

"Ronald, language," Hermione frowned before turning to Harry. "Is that all he said? That there was something evil hiding in the castle and that it wanted you."

"No," Harry said, "he said the Chamber of Secrets had been opened once before."

"What?" the three friends cried, Ginny thanked some godly force that her friends hadn't noticed her faked emotion.

"Did he say who?" Ron asked. "I bet that it was Malfoy Sr."

"No Ron, he didn't say who."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

December came along with the mutual decision to say at Hogwarts from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, and even Fred and George. The four second years had spent a majority of their time in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom working on the potion-all that was left was to steal the ingredients from Snapes private storage- and in the library looking over old profits for a mention of the chamber of secrets or who had opened it.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had very specific directions from Hermione. They were to send a blue flame at Malfoys caldron, which would cause the caldron to boil thus creating the ultimate distraction that couldn't be blamed on anyone but Malfoy. And it was ten times better then Ron and Harry idea to trough a firework at Malfoys caldron.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

The four friends walked out of potions class smiling and crying tears of laughter.

"Did you see Snape's face?" Ron said wiping his eyes.

"Did you see Malfoys?" Ginny said cover her mouth as she continued to laugh. "He looked like he didn't know whether to cry or wet his pants."

"And he took ten points from Slytherin!" Harry said laughing. "That's never going to happen again."

"Honestly guys," Hermione said walking ahead using her bag to hide her slightly more stuffed than normal pockets. "Snape's nose was the best, it tripled in size." She looked back her friends stunned faces before walking on towards the common room.

"Were rubbing off on her, we are," Ron said smiling.

"She is right though," Ginny said, "his nose best part."

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

Though word of Snape's already long and hooked nose tripling in size did spread though the class like wild fire, it was quickly forgotten when it was announced that Professor Dumbledore had given one of the teachers permission to start a dueling club. The only question was who had started it.

Many thought that is was the short and funny Charms teacher who was rumored to have once been a dueling champion, others thought it was Professor McGonagall who many thought could defiantly hold her own in a duel, all the Slytherin went around boasting that it was Professor Snape, and some thought it was Lockhart.

"I don't see why you would want Professor Lockhart to be the in charge on the dueling club. He is our DADA teacher after all." Hermione said as the four approached the gathering crowd.

"If it's that old frod I'd rather be stuck in one of Flichs old dentations."

"Oh, come on," Hermione and Ginny said pulling the two boys along.

"I have got a really bad feeling about this," Harry mumbled.

_**[*Potter*Twins*]**_

Harry was convinced that some all powerful being was out to get him this year because things kept going from bad to worse. The Dueling Club had been a complete disaster. He had been paired with Malfoy of all people to duel in front of practically the whole school. Malfoy had done some sort of a spell that had set a snake on one of the Hufflepuff students Justin Finch-Fletchley, Like an idiot harry had decided to tell it to stop, and it his surprise the snake did just that.

It wasn't till he, Hermione Ron and Ginny were safely back in the Gryffindor Common room did her find out what had really happened, and he had spoken Parselmouth, snake language. Apparently that's what the founder of Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin was famous for, aside from his hatred of muggle-borns.

"Harry you don't get it, people are going to think that you're the heir!"

"RON!" Hermione screamed causing the male red head to freeze. "Will you please calm down?"

"Will all of you please just shut up?" The three arguing friends turned to see Ginny standing at the foot of the stairs. "You are all fighting over something you don't need to be fighting about. Harry," she said turning towards the raven haired boy. "Your not the heir of Slytherin and your not doing bad things without your self knowing. I've know you long enough to know that your secretly blaming yourself about everything from Hayley to Colin."

"How do you?" he started but at the look on her face he paused and looked down.

"I need to tell you guy's something, and you are all probably going to hate me, you most likely the most Harry."

"Ginny we could never hate you," Hermione said, "You're our friend; we all stick together, like last year."

"This is really bad, though," she paused and they could all see her face visibly whiten and her voice became shakier. "He said that if I told anyone he would hurt all of us so I went along and I kept my mouth shut and I did what he told me to do, but im really scared," she paused. "I know who's causing the attacks," she said looking as all of their widened, "I know where the chamber is," she paused. "And I know where Hayley is."

The room became deadly silent.

She walked forward and placed a small black leather bound book on the table in front of the fire place. "I think I have some explaining to do."

**So there you have it, chapter 19. I did my research and found that Harry found the book during the week or so right after they used the polyjuice so Ginny must have been starting to get freaked out around this time period. Well I cant give away to much but sice Ginny is aware what she is doing in this story she may have come to her senses a tad early.**


End file.
